Route 66
by saritasegval
Summary: Lexa trata de huir de sus problemas y para ello usara a su ex amante Clarke, quien la odia con toda sus fuerzas. Un viaje en el que Lexa buscará su redención. Una aventura sobre dos ruedas que puede volverse infernal si quien te acompaña es la persona que traiciono tu confianza. Una vivencia espiritual que les cambiará.
1. Chapter 1

Iba sentada en el asiento del copiloto de un flamante Chevrolet Malibú de los años 70 en el cual sonaba _Jailhouse rock_ de Elvis. Miré con cara de pocos amigos a Emerson mientras conducía.

 _-Number forty-seven said to number three: "You're the cutest jailbird I ever did see. I sure would be delighted with your company, come on and do the Jailhouse Rock with me" Let's rock, everybody, let's rock. Everybody in the whole cell block was dancin' to the Jailhouse Rock…_

 _-_ Por favor no hagas que mi condena empiece antes de tiempo.

-¿Qué pasa Woods?-Rió entre dientes.-¿No te gusta como canto?

Lo fulminé con la mirada y continué mirando por la ventana viendo como nos desviábamos hacia una gasolinera.

-¿Puedes traerme un refresco?

-¡Ja!-Cerró la puerta tan fuerte que me sobresaltó.

Observé por el retrovisor como entregaba las llaves para que le llenaran el deposito y entraba a la tienda.

 _¿Quien me manda hacer tratos con la policía?_

El empleado de la gasolinera metió la mano por la ventanilla abierta del conductor y dejo las llaves en el salpicadero tras llenar el deposito. Dio dos golpes seguidos en el techo del vehículo, esa era la señal, sin duda era el hombre de Roan.

Dejé caer la chaqueta de cuero que cubría mis manos esposadas y me deslice de un asiento a otro. Metí las llaves en el bombín, arranqué metiendo la primera marcha y salí chirriando ruedas.

 _ **Al exandra Woods: **_

_**DELITOS: Tenencia ilegal de armas, extorsión, robo con violencia, desacato a la autoridad, agresión. Relacionada con la organización criminal Ice Nation.**_

 _ **ESTADO: En busca y captura.**_

Solo había una persona a la que podía pedirle ayuda en estos momentos, Clarke. Ya habíamos trabajado anteriormente juntas, ella conducía para mí antes de que Roan me "reclutara" por así decirlo.

Mayormente me dedicaba a seducir a viejos con buena racha en los casinos. Cuando los pobres ilusos me llevaban a su habitación solía maniatarlos en una especie de juego sexual, les metía mi tanga en la boca y me largaba con el dinero y las joyas que llevaran encima. Clarke me esperaba en el coche y nos perdíamos en un nuevo estado.

¿Qué por qué lo hacíamos? Nos excitaba, con el trabajo de una noche vivíamos durante meses como reinas. No hace falta decir que también eramos amantes, sé que jamás hay que mezclar los negocios y el placer pero era difícil con Clarke y su temperamento.

Y sabia exactamente donde encontrarla. En el bar para camioneros que había junto al taller de su mejor amiga Raven.

* * *

 _ **Clarke Griffin:**_

 _ **DELITOS: Conducción temeraria, desacato a la autoridad, tenencia ilegal de armas.**_

 _ **ESTADO: Cumpliendo 30 meses de condena en la prisión de Sing Sing, Ossining, Nueva York.**_

-No te metas en líos Griffin.-La guardia abrió la puerta que me devolvía la libertad.

Eche un ultimo vistazo atrás despidiéndome de aquel basurero humano.

Eldorado Brougham descapotable de Raven se detuvo ante mí. Dejé la pequeña bolsa con las pertenencias que llevaba el día que me detuvieron en el asiento de detrás.

-Llegas tarde.-Abrí su puerta indicándole que se moviera.

-Llego justo a tiempo rubia,-Se deslizó al asiento de al lado.-no seas exigente.

El tiempo siempre había sido fundamental para mí, miré el reloj de pulsera que llevaba, el único recuerdo físico que me quedaba de mi padre. Siempre había sido mi ancla, luego se convirtió en mi compañero inseparable, con el que cronometraba cada trabajo, si quien me había contratado se retrasaba lo más mínimo me largaba, no quería que me pillaran en el lugar de un delito.

Presione el encendedor del coche y me tomé la libertad de coger un cigarro del paquete que había en el salpicadero y de quitarle las gafas de sol a Raven. Cuando saltó el encendedor me prendí el cigarro con él, dando una gran calada.

-Nunca ha sabido tan bien.-Exhalé el humo.

Raven era mi mejor amiga desde que tengo uso de razón. Nos habíamos conocido en el reformatorio, ambas habíamos robado un vehículo, así que nos vimos reflejadas la una en la otra, dos niñas de doce años que preferían jugar con coches que con muñecas, o con lo que diablos jugaran las niñas de esa edad.

-¿Qué te apetece?

-Una rubia bien fresquista.-Sonreí y empecé a quemar rueda levantando una humareda.-¡Hasta nunca Byrne!-Levanté la mano despidiéndome de la guardia y salí de aquel apestoso agujero.

Volvía a ser libre y joder, la sensación del viento era tan gratificante que quise exprimirla al máximo presionando el acelerador.

* * *

Derrapé llegando al taller de Raven. Estaba a las afueras de Nueva York, en mitad de una carretera mayormente transitada por camiones y motos. Un lugar en el que no pararías a no ser que tuvieras una avería urgente en el coche.

-No pienso volver a dejarte mi coche.-Bajo y acarició el ardiente capo.-Mi pequeño.

-No creo que me vuelva hacer falta.-Reí.-¿La tienes?-Pregunté con impaciencia.

-¿Qué clase de amiga crees que soy?-Preguntó con arrogancia.-Claro que la tengo.

La seguí al interior del taller y levantó una tela mostrándome mi preciosa Indian Chief.

-Mi pequeña.-Me senté sobre ella.-¿Has echado de menos a mama?-Acaricié las lineas curvas de su deposito.-No sabes cuanta falta me has hecho pequeña, cada noche soñaba con montarte y que me mostraras la libertad como solo tú sabes hacerlo.

-Siento interrumpir el maravilloso encuentro.-Carraspeó.-Pero me debes una birra, rubia.

-Pues ya me dirás como piensas que pague.-Desmonté acariciando la piel de su asiento y arrastré los dedos por su magnifico trasero.

-Ya se me ocurrirá algo.-Sonrió de manera maliciosa.

-Entonces barra libre.-Extendí los brazos para achucharla.

-No te pases Griffin.-Me empujo.

Me bebí la primera cerveza casi de golpe y me dirigí con una segunda jarra a la mesa de billar donde ya se encontraba Raven contoneando el trasero, concentrándose para golpear una bola.

Era nuestro juego, si metía la ultima bola de quienes estaban jugando nos dejaban la mesa solo para nosotras, si fallaba jugábamos contra ellos.

Me apetecía divertirme, y enfrentarse contra aquellos hombres rudos seria suficiente diversión, eso y apostar un dinero que no tenia.

Fui por detrás y choque mi pubis en el culo respingón de Raven haciendo que la bola saltara de la mesa y corriera por el suelo.

-¡Oh sí nena!-Grité cuando restregó su culo contra mí.

-¿Clarke?-Levanté la mirada encontrando esos odiosos ojos verdes que habían sido mi condena.-Me alegro de verte.

-¡Que te den zorra!-Le lancé la cerveza a la cara.

Y empecé a jugar a billar ignorando su presencia.

-Clarke necesito tu ayuda.-Rogó haciendo que me hirviera la sangre.

-¿Qué?-Jugué con el palo entre mis manos.-Me vendiste en el Casino Weather, yo confiaba en ti.-Esas ultimas palabras las grité con resentimiento. La arrinconé y apreté el taco contra su cuello de manera horizontal, ejerciendo presión con ambas manos.-Dos años y medio en prisión.-Miré sus labios fugazmente y volví a sus ojos.-¿Quien me los va a devolver?-Dije entre dientes.

-Estoy indefensa Clarke.-Jadeó levantando lentamente sus manos mostrándome unas esposas.

-Y problemas.-Alejé el taco de ella.-Olvídate de mí Lexa Woods, yo lo he hecho.-Espeté.

-Te pagaré.

Resoplé cerrando los ojos ante su insistencia.

-No estoy en venta.-Golpeé con fuerza una bola.

-Te hablo de mucho dinero.

-¿A quien le has robado esta vez?-Bebí de la cerveza caliente que alguien se había dejado sobre la mesa.

-Eso no te importa, solo debes ayudarme a cruzar el país.

-¿A Canadá?-Pregunté con sorna puesto que estaba a unas cuantas millas.

-He dicho el país no la frontera, tengo que llegar a Los Ángeles.

-Coge un avión.-Hice amago de volver al juego y la miré de nuevo.-Es verdad que no puedes.

-Hice lo que tuve que hacer Clarke.-Colocó la mano en mi hombro.

La miré con asco, me giré bruscamente y apreté la punta del taco contra su garganta.

-Ni una visita, ni una carta, ni una llamada en estos novecientos trece días. Y apareces de repente pidiendo mi ayuda…-Negué.

-No podía Clarke.-Dijo a duras penas sin hacer nada para defenderse.

-Yo tampoco puedo ayudarte.-Y con un rápido juego de muñecas la golpeé con el taco dejándola inconsciente.-¡Wow!-Grité emocionada.-Que bien me ha sentado hacer eso joder.-Cogí la cerveza de Raven y bebí.

* * *

-Despierta preciosa.

Sentí que me golpeaban la cara y un terrible dolor de cabeza.

-No había más que esta mochila en el coche y esta prácticamente vacía.

-Despierta. ¿Dónde esta el dinero del que hablabas?

Clarke me estaba hablando, reconocí su voz, abrí los ojos viendo todo grisáceo y borroso hasta que mi vista se fue acostumbrando y entendí que estaba en el suelo del taller de Raven.

-¿El Chevy es tuyo?-Me preguntó la morena acercándose con una cizalla.

-Puedes quedartelo.-Murmuré.

-Eso ya lo habíamos dado por hecho Lex.-Clarke estaba de cuclillas ante mí.-He estado meditando tu oferta. ¿Pagarías todos los gastos?-Asentí.-Bien. Hazlo Raven.-Se levantó y Raven cortó la cadena de las esposas.-Tenemos un trato, no me jodas nuevamente.-Me tendió la mano ayudándome a que me levantara.-Quiero la mitad ahora.

-Ni hablar.-Negué aun aturdida.

-¿No confías en mí?-Frunció el ceño.-Fuiste tú la que me dejo tirada.

-Te pagaré cuando lleguemos.-Dije con contundencia.

-¿Y cómo sé que es cierto que tienes tanto dinero? No…-Miró a su amiga que se encogió de hombros.-hay rastro de él.

-¿No me creerás tan tonta como para llevarlo encima?

-Claro que no.-Rió sarcásticamente.-Eres la reina del engaño, demasiado lista para eso.-Le quitó la cizalla de las manos a Raven.-Vamos a terminar el trabajo.-Las abrió ante mí.-Extiende las manos Lex.

Por supuesto que no lo hice, no confiaba en absoluto en esa Clarke resentida pero me serviría para llegar a Los Ángeles.

La conocía demasiado bien, siempre había soñado con recorrer la ruta 66, "Es algo que debemos hacer por lo menos una vez en nuestras vidas" solía decirme. Pero siempre estuvimos demasiado entretenidas para llevarlo a cabo y ahora se lo estaba sirviendo en bandeja.

Así que teníamos un trato, ella me llevaba a mi destino y a cambio seria recompensada por ello.

Sacó su moto del taller de Raven, joder no recordaba lo sexy que estaba con su cazadora de piel negra. A regañadientes me indicó que subiera tras ella.

-Volveré.-Le dijo a su amiga.

* * *

Nuestra primera parada fue en un motel de carretera de Chicago. Al entrar a la habitación deje mi mochila sobre la cama adentrándome en el baño, Clarke la cogió y la dejó caer al suelo llamando mi atención.

-¿Qué haces?-La recogí molesta y volví a dejarla en la cama.

-Es mi primera noche fuera de prisión.-Dijo pausadamente cogiendo de nuevo mi mochila y lanzándola a un pequeño sofá.-Voy a dormir en la cama, sola.

-Cebemos de sobra las dos.-Señalé la amplia cama de matrimonio.

-Sola.-Recalcó clavándome sus ojos azules llenos de ira.-Haber pedido una con dos camas.-Se dejó caer en el colchón.

-No habían.

-No es mi problema.-Cruzó sus piernas una sobre otra y se encendió un cigarro.-Dime una cosa.-Golpeó sus pies.-¿Cómo estas pagando esto si no llevas dinero encima?

-Ese no es tu problema.-Le robé una de las almohada que tenia bajo la cabeza y me acomodé en el sofá.

Iba a ser un infierno.

* * *

 _ **Hola, sí, más motos, lo sé, no tengo remedio.**_

 _ **Os dejo esta idea por aquí para que me digáis que os parece antes de que termine Rider2. Si os gusta y queréis que continué solo hacérmelo saber.**_

 _ **Twitter: saritasegval**_


	2. Chapter 2

La peor noche de mi vida. El sofá era demasiado pequeño para mí, las piernas me colgaban y se terminaban durmiendo, el cuello me dolía, no sabia como narices colocar la cabeza y las malditas manillas de las esposas se clavaban en mis muñecas. No había dejado de dar vueltas y más vueltas toda la noche tratando de encontrar una postura no demasiado incomoda para poder dormir.

Cuando ya me había quedado dormida Clarke empezó a derramar una jarra de agua fría sobre mi rostro. Me incorporé de golpe tomando una gran bocanada de aire.

-¿Te has vuelto loca?-Gruñí.-Ni siquiera es de día.-Me levante tremendamente enfadada.

-A las seis luces encendidas, seis y media ducha, siete primer turno de desayunos…

Resoplé rodando los ojos y apartándola de un empujón, joder ya no estaba en la cárcel se podía levantar a la puta hora que le diera la gana, una hora más decente.

Clarke ya estaba duchada supuse por su pelo húmedo, y completamente vestida así que me di una ducha para despejarme ya que me había visto obligada a levantarme.

Las malditas manillas enganchándose en mi pelo… gemí un par de veces de dolor por los tirones y estuve más tiempo desenredando mi pelo de ellas que duchándome en sí. Salí de la ducha encontrándome con Clarke ofreciéndome la toalla.

-¿Te gusta lo que ves?-Envolví mi cuerpo lentamente disfrutando del deseo con el que lo miraba.

-Tengo hambre.-Espetó encendiéndose un cigarrillo mientras se reclinaba contra el marco de la puerta.-Deberías pensar en darme un adelanto para mis gastos.

-¿Vas a quedarte ahí mirando?-La miré a través del espejo.

-No voy a ver nada que no haya visto antes.-Dijo con sorna.

Empecé a vestirme mientras Clarke recorría mi cuerpo con su mirada sin ningún reparo, simplemente bastaba con eso para hacerme temblar y que mi piel se erizará recordando el tacto de sus manos sobre ella.

No es que hubiera sido la mejor amante de mi vida, sino todo lo contrario. No era delicada, ni atenta, no buscaba mi satisfacción sino la suya propia, satisfacer su ego haciendo que me corriera una vez tras otra. No me podía quejar de ello.

-Podrías terminar de quitarme las esposas.-Le lancé una mirada de reojo cuando ella perdió la suya más allá de mi trasero.

A Clarke se le daba bien abrir cerraduras de todo tipo. Sobretodo las de coches de alta gama y gran potencia que robaba para usarlos en nuestros golpes, coches a los cuales Raven cambiaba la matricula para que no fueran detectados por la policía y que luego la mecánica se quedaba para su negocio ilegal. Joder, era más precisa y delicada manipulando una puta cerradura que a una mujer.

-Eso tendrás que ganártelo, o pagarme un plus.-Chasqueo la lengua levantando las cejas un par de veces.

Ni de coña, estaba segura que se largaría fuera cual fuera la cantidad que le diera y la necesitaba. Irónicamente seguía siendo la persona en la que más confiaba.

* * *

Tortitas bañadas con sirope de arce, un par de huevos fritos, bacon y unas salchichas acompañado por un zumo de naranja. El mejor desayuno de mi vida, no podía parar de engullir bajo la mirada incrédula de Lexa que solo se estaba tomando un café.

-Deberías comer, nos espera un largo viaje,-Pinche una salchicha entera en el tenedor.-cuanto antes lleguemos a Los Angeles antes me libraré de ti.-Le di unos golpecitos en la boca con la salchicha.

Apartó mi mano y suspiró mirando a su alrededor.

Me estaba empezando a gustar esto de torturar a la seria y contenida Lexa, siempre tan calculadora. Necesitaba que perdiera los papeles, era la única forma en la que se sinceraría, porque si preguntaba a sangre fría que paso aquella noche en la que me dejo a merced del agente Emerson, solo obtendría mentiras y engaños.

Proseguimos con la ruta, de Chicago a Springfield en Illinois, nos aguardaban unas tres horas de viaje, nos detendríamos a comer y continuaríamos cinco horas más hasta otro Springfield, el de Missouri.

Llevábamos apenas una hora, una hora en la que me había percatado que nos seguía una furgoneta blanca desde nuestra salida. Había zigzagueado entre los coches para perderla de vista pero al poco tiempo volvía a aparecer tras nosotras. Así que aceleré y me desvié en cuanto vi un cartel anunciando un área de servicio.

Maniobre para dejar la moto aparcada de cara a la carretera para facilitarnos la huida cuando fuera necesario. Cuando Lexa fue a bajar la detuve sujetando sus muslos contra mi cadera.

-Nos están siguiendo.-Murmuré viendo aquella furgoneta blanca estacionarse en el área a bastante distancia de nosotras.

-¿Qué hacemos?-Lexa pasó una mano por mi hombro y otra por mi cintura reclinándome sobre ella, acariciando sutilmente mi torso por debajo de la chaqueta hasta llegar a mi pistolera.-¿Te apetece rememorar viejos tiempos?-Miré sus carnosos y apetecibles labios mientras hablaba.

Si seguía acariciándome así no me iba a poder resistir a sus encantos.

* * *

Clarke me estampó contra la pared a un escaso metro de la puerta de los baños, pegando todo su cuerpo sobre el mio mientras sujetaba mi nuca con ambas manos.

-Ni se te ocurra besarme.-Murmuró sobre mi boca fingiendo que lo hacia.-Ya no tienes ese derecho sobre mí.

-¿Quien ha dicho que quiera besarte?-Tiré de su pelo hacia atrás para separarla de mi rostro observando el lunar que tenia sobre su labio.-Solo te he pedido ayuda, no creas que trato de conseguir tu perdón.

-Tampoco lo conseguirías.-Metió su mano en mi pantalón agarrando el borde y tiró de mi hacia dentro del baño.

La puerta del baño se abrió cuando estaba ante el espejo y entró un primer hombre con un elegante traje, en el momento que yo me di la vuelta apuntándolo con el arma de Clarke, quien estaba detrás de la puerta y la pateó dándole en las narices al segundo hombre. Recibió la puerta de rebote en sus manos, se asomó para recoger al hombre aturdido y lo metió dentro del baño.

-Creo que necesita un toque más.-Lo cogió del cuello de la camisa y de la parte trasera del cinturón inclinándolo y tomó impulso para estamparle la cabeza en otra de las puertas dejándolo inconsciente.-La tomo prestada.-Le guiño un ojo al primer hombre robándole el arma al que yacía en el suelo y registrando sus bolsillos.-Bonito zippo.-Se encendió un cigarro con el y me enseñó el grabado.-¿A quien has cabreado esta vez Lex?

Los hombres de Ontari, esa maldita bastarda no iba a dejar caer el imperio que acababa de heredar siendo el perrito faldero de Nia. Tenia que hablar con Roan antes que esa niñata mandará al traste todos nuestros planes.

-Tenemos que deshacernos de ellos.

-¿Tenemos?-Negó Clarke.-Yo solo conduzco bonita de cara. Si tú quieres matarlos y cargar con sus cuerpos hasta la furgoneta ante toda la gente yo no tengo ningún problema. Pero no me metas en los tuyos, solo me has contratado para una cosa, los extras deberás pagarlos por anticipado.

Esa jodida actitud de Clarke me irritaba, y mucho. Golpeé con la culata de la pistola a aquel hombre dejándolo inconsciente deseando un poco que fuera ella.

Los dejamos completamente desnudos en el baño y Clarke salió muy decidida hacia la furgoneta, arrojando la ropa dentro del vehículo y el zippo encendido para que todo aquello ardiera.

Me tensé cuando metió una de las americanas que se había quedado junto el arma dentro de una de las alforjas de cuero de la moto. No debía de preocuparme, si todavía no se había dado cuenta del doble fondo dudo que lo hiciera ahora con el subidon de adrenalina.

Por supuesto que llevaba gran parte del dinero encima, estaba huyendo cuando Emerson me detuvo, llevaba demasiado tiempo detrás de mí, desde que conseguí escaparme de él en el casino Weather. Fajos de billetes grandes que había escondido en las alforjas de la moto de Clarke cubierto por un falso fondo antes de entrar al bar, porque estaba segura que la rubia intentaría jugármela. Así que no había mejor lugar para esconderlo que en un sitio donde nunca se le ocurriría mirar.

* * *

Con el pequeño incidente nos quedamos a mitad de camino de nuestro destino. Detuve la moto ante un motel de chicas en Jefferson City, Missouri. Era un lugar en el a nadie se le ocurriría buscar a… dos chicas.

-¿Qué hacemos en un burdel Clarke?

-Rumour sprendin' a-'round in that Texas town 'bout that shack outside la grange and you know what i'm talkin' about. Just let me know if you wanna go to that home out on the range. They gotta lotta nice girls. Have mercy. A haw, haw, haw, haw, a haw. A haw, haw, haw. Well, I hear it's fine if you got the time and the ten to get yourself in. A hmm, hmm.-Canturreé divertida.

-No tiene gracia.-Me fulminó con la mirada.-¿Vas a pagar por sexo?

-Yo nunca haría eso, además te recuerdo que no tengo dinero.-Di unos pasos y retrocedí hacia ella levantando mi índice para hacer un inciso.-Sin embargo seria muy diferente si tú para ganarte mi perdón pagaras a una o varias de esas chicas para que yo tuviera sexo.

Entré dejando a Lexa fuera y me pedí una cerveza. No sabia como estaba pagándolo todo pero lo descubriría.

Cuando entró Lexa me acerque a una de las chicas, de mirada y pelo salvajes, se presentó como Luna. Me puse a tontear con ella mientras mi compañera de aventuras hablaba con la dueña que asintió mirándonos. La chica me cogió de la mano y me llevó a una de las habitaciones.

Me deje caer en la cama y me encendí un cigarrillo mientras la chica se quitaba la poca ropa que llevaba.

-No tienes que hacer eso.

-¿Vas a preguntarme por tú marido o algo así?-La chica se puso una bata de seda.

-No.-Reí divertida.-Yo no tengo marido ni nada que se le parezca.

-¿Y entonces que haces aquí si no quieres follar Clarke?-Sirvió dos copas de whisky.

-Molestar a la chica que hay abajo esperándome.

-Interesante.-Se sentó a mi lado ofreciéndome uno de los dos vasos.-A ver cuéntame.

-¿Sueles hacer esto muy a menudo?-Me incorporé un poco aceptando el trago.

-Más veces de lo que puedas creer, la gente se siente sola.

-¿Y tú los haces sentir mejor en todos los aspectos?-Me sonrió de forma picara.-Me dejó tirada. Bueno en realidad…-Le di un trago a mi copa y sentí el dulzor amargo quemándome la garganta.-nos estaban buscando, ella huyo y ni siquiera me aviso. Yo…-Removí el licor en el vaso.-me preocupé y entré a buscarla por si la cosa se había puesto fea con… por si estaba en peligro. Entonces apareció el agente que seguía nuestra pista y me detuvo.

No pareció inmutarse por el hecho de que me hubieran detenido.

-Volviste porque sentías algo por ella, por eso estas aquí para que se enfade.

-Ella no siente nada por nadie.-Di otro trago.-No me dio el aviso, dejo que me detuvieran y que me encarcelaran y desapareció de mi vida durante todo este tiempo.

-Pero ha vuelto.

-Porque me necesita.

-¿Y no crees que eso signifique algo para ella? ¿Por qué tú?

Fruncí el ceño haciéndome aquellas preguntas. No tenia sentido.

Acaricie la salvaje melena de Luna atrayéndola a mis labios.

* * *

Llamé a Roan desde el teléfono del burdel, claro que tras pagar un módico precio por supuesto. El mundo solo funcionaba si había dinero por el medio, era asqueroso. No es que fuera una hipócrita, solo que yo no quería estar al servicio del dinero ni de la sociedad por eso me dedicaba a robarlo.

-¿Si?-Preguntó desconfiado al otro lado de la linea.

-Soy yo, los hombres de tu ma… de Ontari nos estaban siguiendo.

-Lo sé, los informantes que tienen dentro de la policía avisaron a mi madre pocas horas después de tu fuga. ¿Cómo estas? ¿Donde estas? ¿Necesitas que envié a alguien?

-No, estoy bien. Estoy en un burdel de Jefferson. Roan no deben relacionarte con esto hasta que estemos lejos de aquí.

-¿El dinero?-Saltó demasiado preocupado.

-Ella ni se imagina que lo lleva encima.

-No confío en ella Alexandra.

-Todo saldrá bien, nos vemos en el aeropuerto de Los Angeles.

-México nena, vamos a vivir como reyes.

Me despedí de Roan jugando con las llaves de la moto que Clarke se había dejado puestas. Confiaba demasiado en la estúpida norma de que nadie tocaba la montura de un motero.

Cogí unos guantes que sobresalían del bolsillo de una chaqueta que había en la barra y salí de aquel lugar de luz tenue y neones de colores. Había demasiado en juego como para dejarlo en manos de una persona tan impulsiva como Clarke.

* * *

 _ **Sé que son capítulos breves pero tampoco se tarda tanto en cruzar la ruta 66.**_

 _ **¿Lexa se la jugará a Clarke? La peor putada que le puedan hacer a un motero es que le roben a su pequeña así que me da que la rubia estará muy cabreada.**_

 _ **Twitter: saritasegval**_


	3. Chapter 3

Luna estaba besando mi abdomen mientras desabrochando mis pantalones. Ya que Lexa había pagado por su tiempo lo iba a aprovechar.

Escuché el motor de mi pequeña, su sonido era único, era musica para mis oídos y estaba sonando sin mi consentimiento. Me levante de golpe, casi tiro al suelo a Luna, me asomé descamisada por la ventana y vi a Lexa robándome la moto.

-¡Joder!-Me calcé mis botas con prisa.-Esa maldita zorra.-Cubrí la parte superior de mi cuerpo tan solo con la chupa de cuero.

Recogí mi camiseta y mi sujetador del suelo y salí corriendo, pero ya se había largado. La maldije lanzando mis cosas al suelo y pateándolas.

Eche un rápido vistazo al aparcamiento y me decante por un coche modelo sw, una ranchera no era precisamente lo que más llamaba mi atención pero a falta de pan buenas son tortas.

Recogí mi camiseta y me envolví el puño con ella, un golpe seco en la ventanilla, y un par más para terminar de romper el cristal y ya tuve acceso total. Arranqué la tapa de debajo del volante y saqué los cables. Odiaba hacer este tipo de chapuzas, desde que era una adolescente no las había vuelto hacer pero estaba desesperada.

Contacté un par de cables y arranque el coche.

Lexa era predecible, seguramente habría salido de la 66, así que me dirigí al oeste por otro camino.

Conduje como una loca hasta distinguir a mi pequeña, aceleré colocándome en paralelo a Lexa y tocando el claxon de forma insistente.

-¡Para o te paro Lexa!-Le grite.-No me obligues a haceros daño.

Lexa me miró un par de veces y aceleró.

Resoplé exasperada y me pegué a ella de forma lateral, giré el volante sacándola del carril hasta que cayó más allá del arcén. Detuve el coche y baje corriendo a comprobar su estado.

Levanté la moto y me subí en ella tratando de arrancarla inútilmente.

-¿Tú estas loca?

Lexa se levantó hecha una furia sacudiéndose el polvo y me empujo desestabilizándome y terminé en el suelo junto a la moto. Luego corrió hacia el coche pero se paro en seco, justo cuando traté de alcanzarla y pude cogerla de la cintura cayendo ambas al suelo.

-¡Quítame las manos de encima Clarke!-Forcejeó conmigo hasta sostener mis muñecas.-¿No llevas sujetador?-Frunció el ceño mirando mis pechos que se salían de la chaqueta.

-¿Qué esperabas si me dejas a medias?-La empujé quitándomela de encima y empezó a reír.-No tiene ni puta gracia Lexa.-Me incliné hacia ella señalándola con el dedo y rió más.-Que te den.

Abatí los asientos traseros del vehículo y me dispuse a meter la moto dentro, arrastrándola hasta el maletero.

-Deja que te ayude.

-A diferencia de ti yo no necesito tu ayuda.-Espeté pese a que me la estaba viendo putas para levantar la moto.

-Clarke.-Suspiró y me ayudo a levantar la moto y la empujamos hasta dentro.

-No esperes que te dé las gracias.-Me subí en el coche y bloqueé las puertas para que no pudiera entrar.

-¡Clarke ábreme!-Trató de abrir la puerta.-¡Clarke!-Golpeó la ventanilla.-Abre.

Le sonreí irónicamente y me fui de allí, sentí como le daba una patada al coche antes de que me alejara de ella.

Conduje durante minutos antes de arrepentirme de haberla dejado a su suerte en medio de una carretera cuando estaba apunto de anochecer. Miré mi reloj, había pasado el tiempo suficiente para que recapacitara de que no se juega conmigo y menos con mi moto.

* * *

Me había cabreado tanto al imaginarla con otra que quise hacerle un poquito de daño robándole lo más preciado para ella. Era una estupidez, Clarke me contagiaba su propia estupidez cuando estábamos juntas.

Hacer cosas improvisadas no era lo mio, todo debía seguir un plan. Un plan que había estudiado durante meses para que nada saliera mal, pero no contaba con sentirme celosa.

Habían pasado dos años y medio, pensaba que lo que alguna vez pude haber sentido por ella estaba ya más que olvidado.

Estaba oscureciendo, todos los vehículos me pitaban cuando pasaban cerca, alguno que otro se había detenido para llevarme pero… no era tan tonta para subirme en el coche de un desconocido y menos desarmada.

Una ranchera cambió bruscamente de carril y se detuvo ante mí cortándome el paso. Era Clarke, me subí sin rechistar y ninguna habló durante el camino, aunque me percaté de la sangre de su vaquero rasgado.

Nos desviamos por un camino arenoso, a lo lejos se veía una casa rural. Cuando llegamos fui la primera en bajar y llamé a la puerta en busca de hospitalidad, sin embargo no parecía haber nadie en la casa.

Clarke había bajado la moto del coche y estaba desmontándola allí mismo. Quitó las alforjas y el asiento y los dejó en el maletero del coche.

Estaba tan sexy con las manos llenas de grasa y concentrada en aquella Indian.

No había sido buena idea pedirle ayuda, pero sabia que con ella tendría más oportunidades de llegar a Los Ángeles que si lo hacia por solitario, no era justo meterla esto.

-Creo que debería continuar sola el viaje. Cuando llegué a mi destino te enviaré el dinero al taller de Raven.-Dije abriendo la puerta del coche. Clarke se levantó sacando su arma y disparando a ambas ruedas.-¡Joder!-Cerré de un portazo.-Me podrías haber dado.-Fui a encararla.

-No me vas a volver a dejar tirada.-Espetó.

-¡No lo hice!-Extendí las manos.-Así que deja de culparme de una maldita vez por tus errores.

-¿Mis errores?-Frunció en ceño.

-¿Por qué no te fuiste? Te he visto largándote de un trabajo por un retraso de escasos segundos. ¿Por qué me esperaste?

-Porque soy idiota.-Dijo con rabia.

-Lo eres.-Negué.-Joder Clarke tendrías que haberte ido.

-Yo no soy como tú, yo no abandono a mi gente.

Estábamos discutiendo acaloradamente, y en esos momentos era en los que perdía el control de la situación.

-No tuve otra opción.-Me defendí.

-Siempre hay otra opción.-Me reprochó.

-No la tenia.

-¿Por qué eres tan mentirosa?

-No te estoy mintiendo.

-Pues explícamelo.

-Piensa lo que quieras Clarke.

-Me lo vas a contar,-Me cogió de la muñeca con fuerza, por encima de las manillas.-y espero que sea creíble.

-Suéltame Clarke me estas haciendo daño.-Gruñí entre dientes tratando de deshacerme de su agarre.-Te he dicho que me sueltes.-La empujé alejándola.

Me agarró de la mandíbula con fuerza y metió su lengua en mi boca. La sacó a tiempo antes de que la mordiera y fue ella quien mordió mi labio inferior acelerando mi respiración.

Nos miramos a los ojos, tentándonos un par de veces antes de que nuestras bocas colisionaran y le devolví el mordisco.

Y con la misma facilidad que me irritaba me excitaba. Rodeé su cuello y sus manos bajaron directas a mis muslos levantándome en el aire mientras mis piernas atrapaban su cintura, frotándome en ella.

Me dejó caer sobre el capo del coche tumbándose sobre mí, mientras nuestro beso se volvía menos agresivo y más desesperado. Terminé de desabrochar su chaqueta y pude acariciar sus magníficos pechos, la empujé para que se levantara y poder llevármelos deseosa a la boca.

El calor del motor bajo mi trasero me estaba y haciendo lubricar a mares. Desabroche sus pantalones y metí mi mano bajo ellos.

-¡Joder!-Sacó mi mano y me tumbo de vuelta.-Me has hecho daño con las esposas.-Dijo desabrochando mis pantalones de forma brusca y tirando de ellos.

Echo mis piernas a los lados y sin más recorrió mi sexo con su lengua, luego mordió la parte superior. Su lengua volvió a bajar hundiéndose en mí, provocando más oleadas de calor que el ardiente motor bajo mi culo que empezaba a quemarme.

Era salvaje, sin precisión pero conseguía su propósito. Trate de sujetarme a algo pero las manos resbalaban por la chapa, así que mis piernas rodearon su cuello, tirando más de ella hacia mí, hacia mis caderas que se movían sin control.

* * *

 _Cinco años antes…_

 _No era nada sencillo detener un taxi en Nueva York y menos si el niño de tres años que sostenía en mis brazos no me dejaba gesticularle a los que pasaban por delante de mí._

 _-Ya lo tengo todo Lex.-Llegó Anya cargada de maletas._

 _-Pues aun nos queda parar un puto taxi.-Murmuré.  
_

 _-Lexa ese lenguaje.-Miró a su hijo._

 _-¿Estas segura de esto?_

 _-Quiero darle una mejor vida a Aden lejos de aquí, del camello de su padre, de como nos hemos criado nosotras...  
_

 _-Os echaré de menos, sois como una familia para mí socia.-Eche una ojeada al trafico que se había detenido y vi un taxi con la luz verde.-Ahí tenemos uno.-Abrí la puerta trasera y dejé a Aden sentado._

 _-No, no, no…-Gritó una mujer de ojos azules y un gorro de lana gris que iba al volante.-No estoy de servicio._

 _-Oye tienes la luz encendida, llévanos al aeropuerto. No hace falta ni que enciendas el taxímetro, yo te pago lo que sea._

 _-¿Un millón de dolares?-Reí ante lo que pensé que era una broma._

 _Anya subió al taxi una vez cargo las maletas. Había sido una hermana para mí, habíamos crecido en el mismo barrio, al ser mi vecina mayor heredaba toda su ropa. Ella cuido de mí ante el desfile de novios de mi madre, cada uno peor que el anterior. Pero esa era mi madre, se follaba a cualquiera por un chute. No recuerdo las veces que tuve que llamar a emergencias, Anya siempre acudía a mi rescate._

 _Cuando me canse de que no hubiera nada en casa para comer, y ya me daba vergüenza pedir a los vecinos empecé a robar. Tenia que sobrevivir de cualquier forma, y el parecer una niña inocente y de dulce rostro era de gran ayuda para engañar y salirme con la mía. Un día cuando la cosa se puso fea y tuve que salir corriendo de una tienda Anya llegó al rescate con su coche. Hacia meses que me seguía, que conocía mi secreto y se mantuvo al margen hasta que la necesité._

 _Así se convirtió en mi conductora cuando di un paso más y empecé a atracar gasolineras a punta de pistola.  
_

 _-Siempre puedes venir con nosotros.-Se despidió Anya desde fuera de taxi cuando llegamos al aeropuerto.  
_

 _-No estoy preparada, no me veo haciendo otra cosa socia._

 _Asintió y se marchó._

 _Me entretuve leyendo la licencia de aquel taxi, miré a la mujer que conducía cruzando varias miradas con ella. Desde luego no se parecía al hombre de mediana edad y bigote que aparecía en la foto._

 _-¿Te importa?-Salté al asiento delantero, no me fiaba de que otra persona que no aparecía en la licencia condujera aquel taxi y estar a su lado me hacia sentir con más control.-Déjame donde me has recogido.-Asintió nerviosa sin dejar de mirar por los retrovisores._

 _-Lo siento morena.-Murmuró y pude ver las luces de una sirena que se acercaba._

 _Aunque me había puesto el cinturón de seguridad me sujete del salpicadero. No había visto a nadie conducir de esa forma, la agilidad de sus pies conjuntada a la de sus manos, embragué, marcha, acelerador, freno de mano… Grité ante aquel derrapé que nos hizo cambiar de dirección._

 _-Confía en mí.-Sonrió divertida._

 _-Al menos dime como te llamas._

 _-Clarke.  
_

 _-Veo que sabes lo que haces Clarke, por eso mismo aun no has detenido el taxi._

 _-¿Y por qué haría eso?  
_

 _-Te hubiese obligado.-Carcajeó ante mi comentario._

 _-Estas muy lejos de poder obligarme hacer algo._

 _Frenó en seco cuando unos coches de policía le cortaron el paso, cuando bajó del taxi par huir a pie un agente la estampó contra el parabrisas y sus ojos azules se clavaron sobre mí acompañados de una sonrisa que le devolví._

 _La quería, necesitaba a esa loca conduciendo para mí, estaba dispuesta a pagarle la fianza, de todos modos le debía el dinero por la carrera._

* * *

Habíamos pasado al interior de coche, en el asiento del copiloto donde me movía sobre los dedos de Lexa y ella torturaba mis pezones con pequeños mordiscos y los aliviaba con suaves caricias de su húmeda lengua.

Levanté su rostro y le mordí la mandíbula jadeando, temblando ante el orgasmo que se aproximaba. Lexa me apretó a su cuerpo y se encargo de moverme sobre sus largos y ágiles dedos hasta que me corrí.

Nos quedamos en aquella posición un buen rato, yo desnuda sobre ella tratando de recuperar el control de mi cuerpo y de mi mente empapando su abdomen con mi sexo.

Encendí las luces del interior del coche y cogí un par de ganchos.

-Mantenla así.-Levanté su mano y empecé a jugar con la pequeña cerradura de las manillas.

No era tan difícil, solo necesitabas paciencia y precisión. Aunque la atenta mirada de Lexa me estaba poniendo nerviosa.

-Sabes que no me gusta que me miren mientras trabajo.-Murmuré.

-Lo siento.-Apartó la mirada sonriendo.

-Deberías sonreír más, antes lo hacías.

-Han pasado muchas cosas Clarke.

Encendió un cigarrillo para mí, colocándolo en mis labios y retirándolo después de cada calada para que el humo no interfiriera en mi campo de visión.

-¡Tachan! Una de dos, prosigamos.-Me ofreció la otra muñeca.-Puedes contármelo.-Levanté mi mirada encontrando sus ojos verdes nuevamente serios.

-No necesitas saberlo.-Colocó el cigarrillo en mis labios.

-Y una vez que ya ha caído una…-Le libere de la segunda y alcé las cejas cogiendo el cigarrillo.

-Gracias.-Se acarició ambas muñecas.

Asentí y pasé a la parte posterior del coche.

Me aseguré que se hubiera dormido y cogí su inseparable mochila, llevaba ambas cremalleras unidas por un pequeño candado. Ni siquiera era un buen candado, solo necesite pasar el gancho por un pequeño agujero y ejercer presión para que el mecanismo se abriera.

Raven tenia razón, aquella mochila estaba prácticamente vacía, ni dinero ni tarjetas de crédito. La manoseé y sentí que tras la tela había algo. Cuando conseguí encontrar la abertura saque cuatro pasaportes, falsos. En dos de ellos aparecía la foto de Lexa con dos nombres totalmente distintos, en los otros dos aparecía un hombre con pelo largo y cicatrices en la cara.

Me costó reconocer a ese scarface. Era uno de los hombres más peligrosos de todo el país, Roan Azgeda, pero... su rostro me resultaba conocido, como si hubiera coincidido con él con anterioridad.

* * *

 _ **¿Qué os esta pareciendo la historia? ¿Enrevesada?**_

 _ **Twitter: saritasegval**_


	4. Chapter 4

_Estaba reclinada a la salida de los juzgados esperando por mi inversión. La rubia salió con unos pantalones vaqueros negros que se ajustaban a sus piernas y una camisa roja de cuadros sin mangas sobre una camiseta de un grupo de rock. Gritaba bollera desde lejos ese look y reprimí una sonrisa mientras se despedía del abogado que había contratado para ella._

 _-¿Clarke?-Me acerqué a ella._

 _-No necesitaba que me pagaras nada.-Espetó poniéndose unas gafas de sol.  
_

 _-Tampoco lo has rechazado.-Ladeé la cabeza.  
_

 _-Mmm…-Se encendió un cigarro.-¿Se supone que ahora estoy en deuda contigo?_

 _Lo estaba, pero no las tenia del todo conmigo. No iba a dejar algo importante en manos de una delincuente de poca monta por muy bien que conducencia._

 _-Solo dime una cosa antes. ¿Por qué robaste un taxi?_

 _-Me lo pidieron.-Se encogió de hombros.-No suelo hacer muchas preguntas. Y de no ser por ti no me habrían pillado, así que tu deuda conmigo esta saldada._

 _Acababa de destrozar en segundos mi plan para que me debiera un favor. Me gustaba su actitud, tenia que ponerla a prueba, debía ofrecerle algo para que aceptara._

 _La seguí cuando empezó a caminar hasta una Indian en la cual había un casco colgando y una chaqueta.  
_

 _-¿Es tuya?_

 _Me miró divertida montando y poniéndose la chaqueta._

 _-Debes querer morir si tocas una moto que no es tuya._

 _Sonreí._

 _-Te pagaré por conducir para mí.  
_

* * *

-Thunderstruck, yeah, yeah, yeah, tunderstruck, thunderstruck, thunderstruck whoa baby, baby, thunderstruck you've been thunderstruck.

Ya era mediodía, el sol quemaba así que tan solo iba con mis botas unos boxers y una camiseta de tirantes que había tomado prestada del interior de la casa. Como los dueños no habían aparecido investigué un poco, que manía tenia la gente de dejar un juego de llaves bajo las macetas.

La casa era de una adorable anciana viuda según había apreciado por las fotos, decoración y la ropa de los armarios. Aproveche para darme una ducha y tomé prestado también del garaje unas cuantas herramientas polvorientas para trabajar en mi moto.

-Recuerdo la primera vez que te escuché cantando esa canción.-Ni siquiera miré a Lexa cuando por fin se levantó y salió del coche.-¿De donde has sacado eso?

-De dentro.-Le di un trago a la cerveza que tenia en el suelo a mi lado.

-Claro, añadamos allanamiento de morada a la lista.-Refunfuñó.

Sabia que solo tenia que llevarla hasta los jodidos Ángeles, que ahí terminaba todo, sin embargo una parte de mí no quería que acabara el viaje. Pero estaba claro que lo haría y que ella se largaría con tipo ese y un montón de dinero a algún lado del Caribe.

-Tengo que ir al pueblo a por unas piezas.-Mentí.

-No sé como, te has cargado los dos transportes que teníamos.

-Por suerte hay un coche en el garaje.

-¿Y por qué no usamos ese coche para ir a Los Ángeles?

-No pienso robarle el coche a una anciana, ni abandonar a mi pequeña.

* * *

Entré al baño cuando Lexa se estaba terminando de duchar y empecé a lavarme las manos para deshacerme de toda la grasa del motor.

-¡Ah joder esta helada!-Gimió Lexa y carcajeé.-Clarke.-Gruñó.

Empecé a jugar con el grifo, caliente, frío, caliente, frío… regodeándome en los gritos de Lexa que salió de la ducha cogiendo una toalla molesta ante mi risa.

-¿Te parece divertido?-Me fulminó con la mirada.

-Mucho.-Me sequé las manos en la toalla que llevaba puesta.-Es más satisfactorio que follarte.

-Ni que lo hicieras tan bien.-Murmuró.

Dejo caer la toalla al suelo reclinándose sobré la pila del lavabo para buscar algo en el estante. Era una puta provocación la visión de su trasero en pompa, tan dispuesto para mí.

Me relamí los labios y me metí en la boca dos de mis dedos para humedecerlos, acaricie su espalda para que se mantuviera en esa posición y la penetré.

-¡Ah!-Clavó sus ojos sorprendidos sobre mí a través del espejo.

Empecé a embestirla sin miramientos, rápido y con fuerza. El sonido viscoso que producía por su lubricación me hacia estremecer de placer, el sonido de su precioso culo estampándose en mi mano con fuerza era excitante al igual que sus jadeos que me hacían saber que tenia el control. Por no hablar de la magnifica visión de sus pechos oscilando de forma desenfrenada.

Dudo que el su amiguito el scarface la follara como yo.

Mi mano recorrió su espalda y la cogí de la nuca mientras añadía un tercer dedo dentro de ella, mi pulgar se hundía en otro orificio y seguía follándola sin compasión. Todos sus músculos contrayéndose, Lexa temblaba entre mis manos y cada vez me resultaba más difícil mover mis dedos en su interior, así que la moví a ella y me ayude con el cuerpo para empujar mis dedos hasta lo más profundo.

-¡Ahhhh…

-Di mi nombre.-Gruñí.

-¡Clarke!-Gritó antes de correrse.

-En quince minutos nos vamos al pueblo, estés vestida o no. Yo que tú me daría prisa.

* * *

 _Corrí hasta el coche sentándome al lado de Clarke, lanzando una mochila al asiento trasero y quitándome el pasamontañas. De inmediato pensé que esa chica no era profesional, era una chica mala pero sin cabeza, esto no era como robar un coche, que por cierto ya lo había hecho.  
_

 _-_ _Now we're shaking at the knees could i come again please? Thunderstruck, thunderstruck yeah yeah yeah, thunderstruck thunderstruck, yeah, yeah, yeah…-_ _Asentía con la cabeza mientras cantaba y la miré estupefacta.-Y…-Miró su reloj.-nos vamos._

 _-Espera un momento, faltan los chicos._

 _-Pensé que había quedado bastante claro que os quería a todos a menos cinco en el coche.-Sonaron unos disparos.-Nos largamos._

 _S_ _alió de allí chirriando ruedas._ _No pude evitar mirarla, seguía cantando, su mano izquierda le bastaba para direccionar el coche, la derecha no se despegaba del cambio de marchas. Me estaba excitando su manera de conducir, del control que ejercía sobre el vehículo como si fuera una extensión más de su cuerpo._

 _F_ _renó sin que lo esperará y tuve que apoyar las manos en el salpicadero para no comérmelo, con un pequeño giro dio marcha atrás y dejó el coche aparcado en batería al lado de otros. Se supone que una amiga suya vendría a recoger el coche, no quise indagar demasiado en aquel asunto.  
_

 _Fuimos a la habitación del motel donde habíamos quedado todos si las cosas se complicaban, pero había pasado más de una hora y ninguno acudía. Me estaba poniendo nerviosa, faltaba más de la mitad de la droga de Jaha, él y Alie eran buenos pagadores cuando todo salia a la perfección, pero también les gustaba dejar claro que al igual que premiaban en lo bueno castigaban en lo malo. Presentarme ante ellos con un tercio del cargamento era muy mala idea.  
_

 _Robar gasolineras era algo que no podía hacer muy seguido, así que cuando el entonces novio de Anya me presento a su jefe cambie el oficio de atracadora por este. Descargar los cargamentos que recibía, amenazar a quien se retrasara con los pagos... era un buen trabajo._

 _-Creo que no vendrá nadie.-Murmuró Clarke subiendo el volumen a la televisión._

 _Las noticias hablaban de dos muertos en un tiroteo en el puerto junto a un alijo de drogas._

 _-Genial.-Me eche las manos a la cabeza._

 _-A mí págame y me voy._

 _La miré incrédula._

 _-No vas a cobrar porque yo no lo voy hacer, como me presente tan solo con eso,-Señale la mochila que había en la cama.-estoy muerta._

 _-Véndela y desaparece._

 _-¿Estas loca?_

 _¿Me estaba hablando de robarle a unos narcotraficantes? Negué._

 _-¿Hay algo que te retenga aquí? Yo conozco a alguien que la puede distribuir, nos repartimos el dinero a partes iguales y listo. Puedes irte y continuar tu carrera delictiva a otro estado._

 _-¿Me juego el cuello y quieres repartirlo a partes iguales?_

 _-Lo veo lógico, tú tienes la droga y no sabes que hacer con ella, yo te ofrezco un distribuidor... ¿Quieres sacar los cálculos? Todos ganamos._

 _Al final iba a resultar que esa cabellera rubia sí que pensaba, nada bueno pero tenia ideas interesantes. Accedí, de muertos al río._

 _-_ _Eres muy guapa.-Me recorrió de pies a cabeza.  
_

 _-¿Estas ligando conmigo?-Fruncí el ceño divertida.  
_

 _-Podrías arriesgarte menos, ¿sabes?-Se encendió un cigarro.-Trabajar por tu cuenta sin los riesgos que conlleva toda esta mierda._ _  
_

 _-_ _¿Cómo qué?_

 _-_ _Podrías_ _usar tu cara bonita para seducir a tipos asquerosos y borrachos_ _con buena fortuna en el juego…-Alcé una ceja interesada en aquello.-_ _Robar un dinero que no ha costado sudor y esfuerzo. Es sencillo, menos peligroso y depende de la racha de la víctima se puede sacar mucho dinero.  
_

 _-_ _¿Y tú que te llevarías a cambio?_

 _-El cuarenta._

 _-¿El cuarenta por no hacer nada?-Reí.-Un diez puesto que solo tienes que esperar fuera._

 _-Soy parte fundamental, un treinta y cinco._

 _Era un caso perdido y en sus ojos podías ver el símbolo del dolar._

 _-Yo soy la que haría todo el trabajo, tú solo me sacarías de allí. Un veinte._

 _-Un treinta y te como el coño ahora mismo_ _.-Carcajeé.-Lo digo de verdad.-Tiró de mi camiseta hacia ella.  
_

 _-¿Y qué beneficio sacaría yo de eso?-Susurré en su oído antes de separarme.-Nunca hay que mezclar los negocios y el placer. Un veinticinco.-Le tendí la mano.-¿Hay trato?  
_

 _-Tú te lo pierdes_ _bonita de cara.-Me estrechó la mano.  
_

* * *

Estaba fumando mientras escuchaba musica en el coche, esperando que Lexa saliera de la casa. Le acababa de demostrar que yo estaba al mando, que aquí se hacia lo que yo quería y ella no tenia ningún poder de decisión. Apareció mosqueada, subió al coche y cerró la puerta de golpe haciéndome sonreír.

-No puedes tratarme así.-Espetó.

-No te he visto quejarte mientras gemías. ¡Oh sí Clarke!-La imité con voz de guarrilla.-¡Joder no pares!

-Que te den Clarke.-Me mostró el dedo corazón.

Sonreí satisfecha y nos pusimos en marcha al pequeño pueblo que había a unas millas. Lo bueno de que Lexa no supiera de mecánica era poder continuar con mi mentira, le pediría cualquier cosa al mecánico que sonara complicado para demorarme unos días más.

No es que quisiera volver con ella, solo pretendía volver a encender la chispa que nos unía para poder despojarle de ello a nuestra llegada a Los Ángeles y se sintiera una mínima parte como lo hice yo cuando desapareció de mi vida.

Obligué a Lexa que entrara delante de mí al taller, no pensaba perderla de vista, seguro que me robaría el coche aunque llevaba las llaves a buen recaudo, en mi sujetador.

-Buenos días.-Sonreí amablemente al anciano.-¿Es usted el señor Wallace del cartel?

-Sí señorita. ¿Ese es el coche de la señora Kane?-Entrecerró los ojos mirando por la ventana.

-Sí.-Saltó Lexa con esa cara de no haber roto nunca un plato.-Somos sus sobrinas y habíamos venido a visitarla pero en lugar de darle una sorpresa a ella nos la hemos llevado nosotras al ver que no estaba.

Lexa tenia una facilidad para mentir, y su preciosa cara te hacia creerla de inmediato. Era una maestra del engaño.

-Vera ha ido a visitar a su hijo Marcus.

-¡Oh el primo Marcus!-Exclame.-Vaya, es que se me rompió la moto y no hemos podido contactar con ella, por suerte mi tía siempre deja una llave a mano por precaución.-Le guiñe un ojo al anciano.

-Sí.-Carcajeó.-¿Os vais a quedar a esperarla? Creo que me dijo que estaría unas semanas fuera.

-No estaremos tanto.-Intervino Lexa de nuevo.-Tenemos prisa, estábamos de paso y mi hermana y yo decidimos parar a verla.-El hombre asintió.-¿Me prestaría su teléfono para llamarla y decirle que hemos venido?

* * *

Me dirigí hacia el teléfono mientras Clarke le pedía la pieza que le hacia falta para su adorada Indian. Cualquier persona se sentiría menospreciada al ver el cariño y la atención que le procesaba a esa moto.

-Hola buenos días, ¿me podría poner con el agente Emerson?-Esperé mientras le pasaban la llamada.-Soy yo, no he podido ponerme en contacto antes.

-¿Donde estas Woods?-Sonó ajetreado.

-He tenido un pequeño incidente.

-¿Cómo quemar una furgoneta en un área de servicio? ¿Quien te acompaña? No me la vayas a jugar. Como me vuelvas a dejar en ridículo huyendo te voy a buscar hasta debajo de las piedras y no habrá trato que sirva.

-Confía en mí, cuando este llegando a Los Ángeles te volveré a llamar.

-¿Roan estará allí con el resto del dinero?

-Sí. Estamos en contacto Emerson.-Colgué antes de que localizaran la llamada y de tener escolta. Seria algo de lo que Clarke sí se percataría.

Tenia tantos frentes abiertos este plan que era confuso, Roan, Emerson, México, Canadá... y ahora Clarke se sumaba a la ecuación de una forma muy distinta.

-No se lo va a creer,-Le dijo exageradamente al señor Wallace llamando mi atención.-me he olvidado la cartera en casa de la tía Vera.-Rebuscó en sus bolsillos.-¿Hermanita llevas dinero?-Me sonrió.

Resoplé y saque un billete de cien, él cual Clarke miró con interés y curiosidad. Había cogido un par de ellos antes de montarme en el coche.

Clarke me cogió del brazo con fuerza cuando salimos mientras disimulaba despidiendo y sonriendo a aquel hombre.

-¿De donde has sacado eso?-Preguntó entre dientes.

-De la tía Vera.-Sonreí con sarcasmo.

-Pues la tía Vera me va a regalar unas cosas.

* * *

 ** _Twitter: saritasegval_**


	5. Chapter 5

_Tras que Raven vendiera la droga en el bar a un conocido que se encargaría de distribuirla, y del reparto equitativo del dinero, la de ojos verdes y yo nos largamos a otro estado mientras el asunto se calmaba._

 _Maldita hora en el que acepté la oferta, maldita hora en la que me presentaron al tal Jaha. Alie, quien parecía controlarlo como a una marioneta no se fiaba ni de su sombra y pedía conocer a todos quienes trabajaban para ellos. Aunque la visita fue agradable he de admitirlo, ver a todas esas mujeres desnudas cortando la droga en un gran salón, un paraíso de tetas.  
_

 _Sí bien Lexa estaba en problemas yo también lo estaba. Teníamos que desaparecer, seguramente la gente de Alie nos buscaba por todo Nueva York.  
_

 _El dinero duro más bien poco con la marcha de vida que llevábamos, no nos privábamos de nada al menos yo. Buena ropa, comer a diario en restaurantes, fiestas… la mayor parte pulí en invitar a alcohol a mujeres. Lexa de inmediato gastó el dinero, aunque no sabia muy bien en que lo destinaba._

 _Ninguna de las dos estaba acostumbrada a compartir tanto con alguien, más bien eramos unas lobas solitarias obligadas a permanecer juntas para sobrevivir. Siempre son más útiles cuatro ojos que dos. Era una relación extraña, ni siquiera eramos amigas, y no podía con su obsesión por controlar todo, e incluso a mí.  
_

 _Sin embargo formábamos un buen equipo. Como la chiquillada que hicimos en una gasolinera, ella entretenía con su encanto al dependiente y yo me llevaba unos refrescos y unas papas. Carcajeamos al subir en el coche burlándonos de la cara de idiota del dependiente cuando Lexa tonteó con él descaradamente. Lo pasábamos bien delinquiendo en cualquiera de los formatos.  
_

 _Dimos inicio a nuestro plan para no detener nuestro ritmo de vida. Plan que Lexa detalló a la perfección, era una maniática de la perfección.  
_

 _Fuimos de casino en casino, Lexa entraba luciendo vestidos elegantes y joyas._

 _-Pareces una puta estirada, o una puta para estirados.-Me gane una mira verde llena de odio con ese comentario._

 _Golpe tras golpe Lexa subía al coche despreocupada y yo la sacaba de allí entre risas cuando me contaba lo sucedido. La rutina era la misma para mí, esperaba veinticinco minutos desde que la veía encaminarse con algún hombre hasta el hotel en el que este se hospedaba o reservaba una habitación a propósito para ambos. Era tiempo de sobra para neutralizarlo y salir con todo lo que hubiera a mano, un trabajo rápido y limpio.  
_

 _Miré embobada por el retrovisor cuando Lexa paso del asiento delantero al trasero, gracias a su corto vestido pude ver por el retrovisor una parte exquisita de su anatomía. No podía creerlo, abrí los ojos de par en par y moví el retrovisor para ver como se cambiaba en la parte trasera._

 _-No llevas bragas.-Murmuré lamiéndome el labio viendo sus largas piernas._

 _-Se las tuve que meter en la boca al tipo para que no gritara.-Comentó divertida.  
_

 _-Yo quiero que me metas otra cosa en la boca.-La miré por el retrovisor con una ceja levantada y rió._

 _Esa siempre era su respuesta cuando le insinuaba o le decía algo abiertamente, reír como si le estuviera contando un puto chiste._

 _Se estaba convirtiendo en una obsesión cada vez que entraba al coche y volvía a mi mente la imagen que aquella noche vi por el retrovisor. Me inquietaba pensar que estaba a mi lado sin ropa interior. No le puedes enseñar un dulce a alguien y no dárselo, es demasiado cruel._

 _-Tenias que ver la cara de idiota que se le ha quedado.-Entró divertida y arranque._

 _-No le culpo.-La miré de igual forma._

 _No podía negar que era una mujer preciosa y peligrosa, pues era consciente de su belleza y sensualidad convirtiéndolas en sus mejores armas. Seguramente estaba jugando a eso conmigo, mantenerme interesada para continuar con esto y me gustaba su juego.  
_

 _Coloqué mi mano en su muslo y la empecé a deslizar hasta que me detuvo._

 _-No._

 _-Venga… será divertido.-Sonó a suplica pero me moría por hacerlo.  
_

 _-Nunca se debe mezclar el placer con los negocios._

 _Puse los ojos en blanco, había perdido la cuenta de las veces que había repetido esa estúpida frase. Seria una mezcla explosiva juntar ambos, sexo y adrenalina.  
_

 _-¿Entonces sabes que te puedo dar un gran placer?-Me ignoró retirando mi mano._

 _Solo conseguía incrementar las ganas que tenia de ella._

 _Un día tras para a unas cuantas calles de un motel, cuando Lexa fue a saltar al asiento de detrás para cambiarse estiré mi brazo deteniéndola, frenándola con él y dejando su trasero a la vista del retrovisor, por el cual escudriñé las vistas._

 _-¿Qué haces Clarke?-Me miró sobre su hombro._

 _Me giré hacia ella levantando su vestido y no pude controlarme cuando vi que debajo no había nada. Cubrí su sexo con mi lengua y la deslicé hundiéndome en ella, sintiendo como empezaba a derretirse con el calor de mi boca._

 _Se quedo en esa posición, jadeando, gimiendo, golpeando mi cara con su trasero, mi barbilla se empapaba con sus fluidos y mi entrepierna respondía de igual manera. Nunca había probado un coñito tan delicioso como el suyo, tal vez era la acumulación de deseo, de tener los ovarios a punto de estallar con ella.  
_

 _Cuando se corrió la deje que se sentara en el asiento de de detrás, en el que se dejó caer.  
_

 _-Has…-Murmuró sin aliento._

 _-Te has corrido en mi boca.-Sonreí con suficiencia interrumpiéndola._

 _-Has cruza un limite.-Dijo de forma cortante._

 _-La vida es más divertida cruzando limites.-Me mordí el labio soltando un gruñido.  
_

 _-Baja del coche ahora mismo._

 _Salió y cuando bajé no tardo en agarrarme y estamparme en una farola asaltando mi boca mientras sujetaba mi mandíbula con fuerza apretando sus largos dedos en mis mejillas. Sentia que las iba a atravesar.  
_

 _-Si quieres follar conmigo primero me besas.-Sonó agresiva y mordió mi labio.  
_

 _-Besar es muy personal.-Murmuré como pude.  
_

 _-¿Y comerme el coño no?-Ladeó la cabeza y me interrumpió antes de que pudiera contestarle.-Me da igual lo que pienses, si quieres ponerme tus manazas encima primero me besas. No es tan difícil, soy una mujer no un puto objeto sexual.-Asentí tragando hondo algo intimidada y sintiendo como su mano libre desabrochaba mi pantalón.-Y me acaricias.-Paso su mano por mi vientre antes de meterla bajo mi ropa interior acariciando mi clítoris.-¿Queda claro?-Asentí cerrando los ojos excitada.-Perfecto._

 _Sacó su mano y empezó a caminar hasta el coche. Me quede anonadada asimilando aquello._

 _-Lexa.-Se giró cuando la llamé y la bese contra el coche._

* * *

Estaba haciendo la tonta bajo el sol, llena de polvo y de grasa jugando a reparar una moto que ya funcionaba. Miré al coche, Lexa estaba tomando el sol sobre el techo y no pude evitar recordar los buenos tiempos, esos en los que follábamos sin parar como locas por todos lados, de hecho nos habíamos acostado en todos los jodidos estados del país. Extrañaba eso, no solo el sexo sino compartir tanto como antes.

Deberíamos robar en alguna tienda, así yo tendría dinero para mis gastos. Básicamente tabaco aunque Lexa ya me había comprado con el dinero de la señora Kane.

Le di un trago a mi cerveza que se había calentado. Me subí en el capo y agité el botellín mojándola.

-¿Qué haces?-Gruñó asqueada.

-Correrme.-Lancé las ultimas gotas que cayeron sobre su cara.

Dejé caer el botellín al suelo y subí al techo colocándome sobre ella, sujetándome con mis manos para poner distancia.

-Paso de tu cara.-De un manotazo suave me la giro.

-No tienes porque ver mi cara.-Dejé caer mi cadera contra la suya moviéndola. Me empujó haciéndome caer al suelo de espaldas.-¡Joder!-Grité de dolor.

La vi asomarse desde el techo del coche para mirarme y volvió a lo suyo. Escuché un coche y me metí debajo del que tenia al lado.

-Clarke…-Su voz tenia un tono de aviso.

-Lo sé, quédate donde estas y ni me mires.-Preparé mi arma y me quede escondida debajo de la ranchera.

El coche se detuvo y cuando vi unos zapatos negros de hombre acompañados de un pantalón de pinza supe que habían problemas, por partida doble cuando se bajo un segundo hombre.

La ranchera se movió sobre mi espalda cuando Lexa trató de bajar para huir pero esos dos hombres corrieron y seguramente la atraparon en el aire porque no vi sus zapatos.

-No corras preciosa.-Se burlo uno de ellos.-¿Y tu amiga?

Vi los pies de Lexa pataleando ligeramente elevados sin tocar el suelo, uno de ellos debía tenerla agarrada y el otro estaba delante de ella.

-Voy a mirar dentro de la casa.

Un par de pies se alejaron entrando al interior. Joder, en realidad nunca le había disparado nunca a nadie, solo llevaba la pistola para asustar, un par de tiros al aire solían funcionar para acojonar.

Apunté bien a la pierna del hombre, el sudor me caía por la frente y respiraba algo agitada por los nervios. Apreté el gatillo cerrando los ojos y escuche dos gritos. Salí de mi escondite viendo como Lexa había derribado a aquel hombre que sangraba y una vez en el suelo le pateo la cara agachándose rápido para robándole la pistola de las manos.

Se giró cuando salio el otro de la casa y le metió un puto tiro en el pecho, dejándome paralizada, solo podía escuchar el sonido de mi corazón bombeando rápido. Volvió a mirar hacia atrás, el tipo que tenia a los pies se estaba levantando y Lexa volvió a disparar.

-Joder.-Espeté.-Joder.-Grité aterrorizada mirando toda la sangre que me había salpicado e incluso había un trozo de no sé qué en mi escote.-Le…-Vomité. Me incliné sobre la ranchera y vacié todo el contenido de mi estomago e incluso más.

Estaba temblando, me dolía el estomago de las contracciones, mi garganta ardía y todo estaba amargo.

-Te dije que habían pasado muchas cosas.-Lexa levantó mi barbilla.-Límpiate voy a recoger esto.-Dijo de forma tranquilizadora.

Echamos una ojeada a los dos cadáveres y no pude evitar sentir otra arcada. ¿Qué demonios le había pasado a Lexa en estos dos años y medio?

* * *

 _-¿Así te gusta?-Deslicé el tanga por mis piernas y lo alcé con el pie para cogerlo.-Di aaaa...-Me mordí el labio de forma juguetona y se lo metí en la boca al hombre que tenia atado al cabecero de la cama.-¿Te gusta que te dominen?-Asintió y lo metí hasta el fondo de su boca.-Discúlpame un segundo.-Le guiñé un ojo._

 _Abrí mi bolso y empecé a meter todo el dinero y sus joyas en él._

 _-Mmmm...-Trató de gritar._

 _Abrí su cartera y pude ver su placa de policía, joder. Salí de la habitación cargada aunque no estaba segura si ese dinero estaría marcado._

 _-Alexandra Woods queda usted…_

 _Nada más ver a aquel hombre le lancé la mochila que llevaba y salí corriendo. El ascensor estaba ocupado subiendo, joder, me dirigí a las escaleras deshaciéndome de los tacones y empecé a correr, a saltar en realidad cuantos escalones podía. Miré el reloj, joder Clarke, solo esperaba que no estuviera ya detenida._

 _Pude ver como subían agentes de policía unas plantas más abajo, miré hacia arriba viendo a los que me perseguían gritando que me detuviera. No tenia salida o tal vez… salí a los pasillos de la tercera planta, y vi un hombre con traje y el pelo recogido en una coleta abriendo una habitación. No lo pensé dos veces corrí hasta él empujándolo dentro y cerrando la puerta detrás de mí._

 _Cuando me relajé miré al hombre que tenia la cara llena de cicatrices y que sonreía divertido. Miré a mi alrededor, uno, dos tres, cuatro hombres apuntándome con pistolas y un quinto atado en una silla, amordazado y con la cara hinchada y ensangrentada. Tragué hondo.  
_

 _Llamaron a la puerta y el del pelo largo miró por la mirilla sin abrir, esperando a que se fueran los agentes del pasillo para hablar._

 _-Acabo de salvarte el culo nena, ahora estas en deuda conmigo._

 _-Imagino.-Asentí agradecida.-Necesito hacer algo, avisar a alguien que…_

 _-¿Una rubia? ¿Así de pequeña?-Extendió su mano a la altura de su hombro y asentí.-Que coincidencia, justo hace un momento la he despedido en el ascensor, iba al sexto piso._

 _-Tengo que…-Fui a abrir la puerta pero me lo impidió._

 _-Mira preciosa las cosas van así, solo vas a salir de esta habitación o con nosotros o con él.-Señaló al hombre de la silla.-Pero seria una lastima que acabaras como él._

* * *

 ** _Pero si al final Lexa tenia razón, no tuvo opción aquella noche._**

 ** _Twitter: saritasegval_**


	6. Chapter 6

Cogí unas cuantas mantas de una de las habitaciones de la señora Vera, con ellas envolví ambos cuerpos y subí a esos condenados al maletero de su coche. Conduje un par de millas para que no relacionaran el incidente con la casa y lo dejé abandonado en mitad de la nada.

Creo que seria oportuno avisar a Emerson de lo ocurrido antes de que llegara a sus oídos.

Caminé bajo el sol infernal de vuelta a la casa. Una vez allí entré al garaje y saque unas mangueras que conecté a un grifo, con la presión de agua limpié toda la sangre que había tanto en el porche como alrededor de la ranchera. Al menos me había librado de los hombres de Ontari, hasta que no tuviera noticias de ellos y enviara a más gente a buscarme, debíamos salir de la 66 y dar un rodeo, si continuábamos seguramente sabría a donde me dirigía.

Miré mi tobillo, Clarke había acertado su disparo pero la bala me rozó al salir de la pierna de aquel hombre. Me encaminé al baño para curarme, y ahí me encontré a la rubia paralizada, hecha un ovillo en el suelo, paralizada porque no se movía pero temblaba como una hoja en otoño, sujetando un cigarro que se había consumido en sus dedos.

Me olvidé de mi herida y me acuclillé frente a ella, tomando sus manos, retirando el cigarro y acariciando sus nudillos ensangrentados con mi pulgar. Había sido demasiado para ella, seguramente la impotencia le habría hecho liarse a puñetazos con la pared. Clarke era así de temperamental y necesitaba sacarlo todo de forma violenta.

-¿Estas bien?-Pregunté preocupada.

-No, no estoy bien, tengo el pelo lleno de cosas, cosas blandas y cosas duras y no me las puedo quitar.-A cada palabra se iba poniendo más nerviosa. Terminó soltando un grito ahogado.

-Yo me ocupo.

Le tendí la mano y me metí dentro de la bañera, sentándome en uno de los bordes, Clarke se sentó fuera, apoyando su cuello en el borde, dejando su pelo dentro de la bañera para que se lo lavara.

Empecé a contarle lo sucedido la noche en la que la detuvieron mientras mojaba y peinaba su dorado cabello deshaciéndome de minúsculas partes de hueso y sesos... le conté como mi vida cambió drásticamente, me vi obligada a trabajar para la Nación de Hielo, una organización que controlaba cualquier mierda que sucediera en Nueva York y alrededores.

Si el negocio de al lado te molestaba ellos se ocupaban de cerrarlo siempre y que pagaras un precio, aunque siempre quedabas en deuda con ellos. Nadie se escapaba, desde personas humildes a gente poderosa, cualquier problema ellos te brindaban su ayuda. Asesinatos a sueldo, extorsión, trafico de drogas, trata de blancas... todo lo que podáis imaginar, era un puto imperio de la ilegalidad.

Al principio me utilizaron para abrir puertas, si una mujer bonita llama a tu puerta la abres de inmediato, entonces ellos entraban. No me iban a dejar marchar tras lo que vi, por mucho que les juré que no diría nada. Poco a poco fui acostumbrándome a mi nueva vida, escalando posiciones con mi trabajo y… sí, me vendí, seduje a Roan. Nada mejor que tener al segundo de la organización comiendo de mi mano, hasta que se enamoró perdidamente de mí.

-Ahora lo recuerdo.-Me interrumpió la rubia.-Entré a por ti al hotel, un hombre detuvo la puerta del ascensor para que pudiera pasar y se quedo mirando mi ropa extrañado. Yo no pude evitar mirarle la cara, parecía que su barbero no tuviera buen pulso.-Sonreí ante ese comentario.-El bajo unas plantas antes que yo. Cuando llegué a la sexta planta, donde me dijiste que ibas vi al hombre con el que te habías ido, rodeado de agentes. Corrí de vuelta al ascensor y él me estampó contra el espejo esposándome, me abrió la puta ceja del golpe.

-El agente Emerson. Era una trampa, llevaban meses detrás de nosotras.-Fruncí el ceño, había hablado de Roan pero…-¿Qué sabes de Roan?

-Sé que os vais a largar.-Se levantó cogiendo una toalla y secándose el pelo con ella.-He visto los putos pasaportes.

Sabia que no me podía fiar de ella.

-No tenias derecho a mirar en mis cosas.-Salí de la bañera.

-¿Me vas a pegar un tiro por ello?-La empujé abriéndome paso y volví con mi mochila que ahora estaba cargada con ropa.

-No tienes ni puta idea de nada Clarke.-Metí mi mano en su pantalón sacando su mechero y prendiéndoles fuego a los cuatro pasaportes. Dejé que ardieran dentro de la bañera.-Ya puede conseguir que la moto funcione porque nos vamos, con ella o sin ella.

-Estaba lista cuando te pusiste en plan Billy "El niño"

* * *

Llegamos a un motel de carretera en Tulsa, Oklahoma. Tras cuatro horas de viaje nos tuvimos que detener porque había empezado a llover, traté de continuar un poco más pero cuando la lluvia cayó con fuerza apenas podía ver la carretera, por no decir que tuve que reducir la velocidad para no caernos.

No sabia como Lexa podía dormir tan tranquila, me levanté de mi cama y me encendí un cigarrillo, mirando por la ventana. La televisión aviso que la tormenta seguiría unos días. Iba a estar atrapada en esa habitación con una asesina sin escrúpulos.

Joder, es que no dudo ni un instante en matar a esos dos tíos. Es cierto que se había visto obligada a ello, pero no mostraba ningún sentimiento al respecto, como si fuera lo más normal del mundo ir por la vida arrebatándole la suya a otros.

-¿Qué haces levantada?-Gruño.-Apaga eso y vuelve a la cama.-Murmuró desde su cama sin mirarme.

Di un par de largas caldas y lo apagué tumbándome en la cama con los ojos como platos, entreteniéndome mirando la decoración del lugar. No podía ni quería dormir.

Lexa se levantó para meterse en mi cama.

-¿Qué sucede?-Susurró en mi oído.

-Que lo veo. Veo esa cabeza volando delante de mí en cada instante.-Confesé sintiendo como me abrazaba.-Veo y siento su sangre en mi cuerpo.

-Lo siento.-Besó mi cuello.-Lo siento.-Giró mi cara dejando un beso en mis labios al que no respondí.-Siento todo esto Clarke.-Se tumbo sobre mi cuerpo y me volvió a besar.-¿Quieres que te haga olvidar?

-No hagas eso Lexa.-Rogué.

Si continuaba iba a caer, y no tenia la suficiente fuerza moral para follar apartando mis sentimientos. Ella lo sabia, sabia manipular las situaciones, aprovecharse de mi debilidad y no podía permitírmelo, debía ser ella quien cayera en mis garras.

-Debería haberme dejado atrapar aquella noche.

-No nos habría faltado de nada en la cárcel con tu cara bonita y tus mentiras.-Murmuré.

-Ya, como si tú no supieras conseguir lo que quieres.-Me mordí el labio ocultando una sonrisa que ella descubrió.

-Sí, le tuve que hacer varios favores sexuales a una de las guardias, un día le metí su porra...-Lexa negó divertida y consiguió quitarme el habla.

-¿Recuerdas Miami?-Sonrió levemente.-Cuando fingimos que nos prometíamos y esos idiotas del restaurante nos invitaron a una botella de champagne.

-Nos la bebimos en la playa.-Asentí.-Eran mejores tiempos.-Sonreí tristemente.

-Y nosotras más inocentes.-Ladeó la cabeza buscando mi mirada.

-Tú nunca has sido inocente de nada en tu vida Lexa.-Espeté.

-Salvo de no dejarte a propósito.-Habló contra mis labios mirándome a los ojos y me perdí en los suyos.

Y sentí como quitaba el puñal que llevaba años clavado en el pecho, pero la hoja se había encargado de taponar la herida que ahora empezaba a sangrar.

Lexa se incorporó sobre mí quitándose la camiseta, dejando al descubierto sus perfectos pechos. Respiré profundamente mientras se aproximaba a mi boca y la apreté contra mi cuerpo cuando sentí su lengua acariciando la mía.

* * *

 _Salí a la calle mirando a ambos lados. Ya me había deshecho de la mayor parte del dinero que ahora se encontraría volando lejos de aquí a un lugar seguro. Clarke debería estar a punto de salir de la cárcel, ella era mi siguiente movimiento, convencerla de que me ayudara a cruzar el país. No había nadie mejor que ella y debía compensarla._

 _La verdad es que quería zanjar asuntos antes de largarme._

 _Me empujaron contra un coche y sentí como me esposaban después de que me quitaran mi mochila._

 _-Alexandra Woods queda usted detenida.-Abrió el Chevrolet y de malas formas me empujó dento. El hombre se subió y abrió la mochila. Lo reconocí de inmediato.-¡Vaya! ¿Pero qué tenemos aquí?-Abrió la mochila sacando el dinero que me había guardado.-No sé si me recuerdas Lexa, soy el agente Emerson.-Me miró por el retrovisor.-La ultima vez que me viste estaba de encubierto y tu empujabas un sabroso tanga en mi boca._

 _-Sé quien eres. Mira,-Me acomodé en el asiento acartonarme a él lo máximo que me dejo la reja de protección.-tengo que hacer algo. Hagamos un trato.-Me miró con desconfianza.  
_

 _Roan siempre había estado bajo la sombra de su madre, y Nia acababa de dejar todo su imperio en las manos de su hija adoptiva, Ontari. Así que había convencido a un enamoradisimo Roan de robar a su madre. Habían sido meses envenenando su oído, alimentando un odio hacia su madre y su hermanastra, las miamas que lo desvaloraban, a él que se había encargado de que todo en la organización funcionara correctamente.  
_

 _-Cuando en la calle se extienda el rumor que alguien le ha robado a la Ice Nation y ha salido impune todo se derrumbara. La ley del silencio caerá y todos hablaran para salvar sus culos._

 _-¿Cómo tú?-Indagó Emerson.-Llevó años detrás de ti, sé como trabajas y que eres una mentirosa de cuidado.  
_

 _-Imagina Emerson, detener a Roan Azgeda cuando este apunto de huir del país con todo el dinero. Porque hay más, él lo tiene. Una operación que tú llevarías acabo, y luego caería cada miembro de la organización._

 _-¿Le convenciste para hacerlo?_

 _-Este era mi puto plan desde que me vi obligada a trabajar con ellos, destruyeron mi vida y yo voy hacer lo mismo. Tengo una deuda que saldar, deja que lo haga, llévate el merito de terminar con la Ice Nation y detenerme a mí. Solo te pido unos días, no te miento, aeropuerto de Los Ángeles, puedes ver que llevo un par de pasaportes falsos para él y para mí.  
_

 _Vi ese brillo en sus ojos, lo estaba pensando y sonreí complacida._

 _Poco después llamé a Roan, diciéndole que me habían detenido y estaba aprovechando la llamada con mi abogado para avisarle._

 _-Vale nena, nos presentamos allí rodeamos a ese capullo y…_

 _-¡Para!-Le corté.-No tenemos que llamar la atención.-Susurré mirando de reojo a Emerson.-Deja que todas las culpas recaigan sobre mí, te necesito amor.-El agente rodó los ojos.-Me fugaré con el dinero y haremos lo acordado, nos veremos allí. Mira he podido observar que apenas tiene gasolina, tendremos que parar de un momento a otro.  
_

 _Todos los jodidos negocios del estado le debían algo así que repartió a sus hombres por todas las gasolineras y el resto es historia...  
_

* * *

 ** _Gracias por ese apoyo y los comentarios, primero que nada._**

 ** _¿Se habrán descubierto ya todos los planes de Lexa? ¿O se guarda algún as bajo la manga? Con ella nunca se sabe._**

 ** _Twitter: saritasegval_**


	7. Chapter 7

Lo que dieron de sí los tres días que duro la tormenta. En los cuales nos vimos prácticamente aisladas en aquella habitación.

No habíamos hablado de como nos sentíamos, no era necesario. Volvíamos a ser Clarke y Lexa de unos años atrás. No nos importaba nada en absoluto, solo vivíamos el momento. Y el momento era ese preciso instante, con nuestros cuerpos desnudos, sudando, calentando la temperatura de la habitación, empañando los cristales.

Es cierto que Clarke podía compararse en ocasiones con un neardental, excepto cuando yo tomaba las riendas. Y en ese momento de flaqueza por su parte, yo poseía de nuevo el control.

La rubia se reclino sobre la pared y se encendió un cigarro despreocupada.

-Eres el mejor polvo de mi vida.-Me aseguró haciéndome reír.-Lo digo de verdad,-Giró la cabeza para mirarme.-nadie ha conseguido tocarme como tú lo haces.-Dio una calada.-Porque llegas aquí.-Señaló su frente con uno de los dedos de la mano que sujetaba el cigarro y volvió a dar una calada.

-No sé como tomarme eso Clarke.-Tome su misma postura y le robe lo que le quedaba de cigarro haciendo que sonriera.

-Pues que eres una puta manipuladora Lexa Woods.-Dijo divertida.

-Y a ti te gusta. Vas de dura por la vida pero necesitas a alguien que cuide de ti.

-No me comas la oreja con tu lengua viperina. Se cuidarme perfectamente sola,-Se levanto rascándose una nalga que no pude evitar mirar con ganas de hincarle el diente.-no necesito a nadie, y mucho menos a ti.

-Yo estaba pensando más bien en comerte el coño.-Se detuvo.-Vuelve a la cama Clarke.-Rogué.

Y como si de un rayo se tratara tiró de mis piernas, haciendo que me tumbara de nuevo en la cama y se sentó a horcajadas sobre mi cara. Coloqué mis manos en sus muslos para apartarla un poco, no esperaba que fuera tan a saco de nuevo.

-Tú lo has pedido.-Me cortó cuando fui a hablar.-Así que come y calla Lex.

Miré con una sonrisa picara su intimidad mientras me mordía el labio. La sutileza no era lo suyo, pero a su manera conseguía encenderme, tanto para bien como para mal.

* * *

Imaginar poder pausar un momento de vuestra vida y volver a darle play. Como cuando necesitas ir al baño o a por comida, detienes la película para reiniciarla cuando ya estas listo de nuevo. Así estaba con Lexa, como si todo este tiempo hubiera sido nada, nada o los anuncios que saltas para poder continuar con la historia.

Sentía su cuerpo pegado al mio, sin embargo no se sujetaba con fuerza. Solo estaba cerca, con sus manos apoyadas en una suave caricia en mi cintura. Dejándose fluir por la carretera, fundiéndose conmigo, la Indian y el asfalto.

Habíamos abandonado la 66. Pero lo que yo sabia y que seguramente sabían los que perseguían a Lexa es que eso era un movimiento muy previsible por su parte.

Un gran rugido fácil de reconocer se aproximaba, una Harley, le di paso y cuando me adelantó extendió su pierna derecha en agradecimiento. Pude leer en la espalda de su camiseta _"Te ha adelantado una chica"_ que me sacó una sonrisa tonta.

Como me ponía de cachonda una tía motera.

Paramos a comer en la típica cafetería americana por la que parecía que el tiempo no pasara. Seguían estancados en los 50, cosa que me encantaba.

-Espera un segundo.-Casi ni escuche la petición de Lexa.

Reconocí la Harley Davidson 883 a la que le había dado paso hacia minutos, estaba aparcada delante de la cafetería. Estaba apreciando cada detalle de esa maquina, las modificaciones que le había hecho su propietaria. Era una belleza, pero por muy Harley no se podía comparar con mi amada Indian, no era mejor pero para mí era especial.

Eche una ojeada, impaciente porque no sabia que estaba haciendo Lexa y la vi hablando en una cabina telefónica. Colgó y volvió a marcar tras echar unas monedas.

No me fiaba ni un puto pelo de ella, así que discretamente y con sigilo me acerque para averiguar con quien, y de qué estaba hablando.

-Sí, llevo todo el dinero encima. Yo tampoco confío mucho en ella pero ya ves, de no ser por Clarke ahora no me tendrías a mí, ni al dinero.-Puede escuchar antes de que me viera y se asustará de mi presencia.-Te llamó cuando pueda.-Colgó.

-¿A quien estas engañando ahora? ¿A Roan? A mí no me arrastres cuando pidan tu cabeza.

-Tú no tienes nada que ver en esto Clarke, así que no te preocupes.-Entró en el local dirigiéndose a una de las mesas.

-Ya pero siempre termino en el medio.-La seguí sentándome frente a ella.-Yo tampoco me fío de ti, ni tu misma lo haces. Tu mano derecha nunca sabe lo que hace la izquierda.

-¿Café?-Me preguntaron unos ojos verdes que nada tenían que envidiar a los de Lexa. Aunque no se podían comparar.

-Sí por favor.-Respondió Lexa y la camarera llenó su taza.

-¿La 883 es tuya?

-Supongo que la Indian Chief es tuya.-Me sonrió.

-Podríamos seguir hablando de marcas y modelos o, podemos pasar al motor. Seamos cilindro y pistón y hagamos combustión.-Sonrió algo más nerviosa mordiéndose el labio ante mi proposición.

-¿Tenéis tarta de queso?-Lexa interrumpió el mágico momento.

-Sí, con arándanos.-Respondió la camarera.

-¿Qué me recomiendas probar…-Leí la plaquita que llevaba su nombre.-Octavia.

-Pues Indra, la cocinera, hace el mejor pastel de carne de todo el estado.

-¿Has recorrido el estado probando todos los pasteles de carne?-Rió ante mi pregunta.

-No, pero es el mejor de todos los que he probado.

-Entonces ponme un trozo. Yo estoy cruzando el país, te prometo que…-Le di la carta mirándola fijamente.-si estas en lo cierto vendré a confirmártelo.

Estaba disfrutando tonteando con la camarera, pero aun más de la cara de enfado de Lexa que se tensaba más cuando Octavia entraba en el juego. Sé que es parte del trabajo de una camarera ser amable con los clientes, pero esta me miraba con cierto interés.

-¿Donde tienes el supuesto dinero Lex?-Pregunté abiertamente cuando Octavia se fue a por nuestro pedido.

-Me lo están guardando un par de personas de confianza.-Respondió mirando por la ventana.

-¡Ah! ¿Pero que confías en alguien?-Conseguí llamar su atención.

-Son unas socias, en una confío plenamente por eso tiene la mayor parte. La otra…-Dio un sorbo a su café alzando la ceja divertida.-debo tener fe al menos en ella.

-¿Fe?-Me burlé.-Oh vamos Lexa, la fe es la mayor invención de la humanidad para sentirnos mejor con nosotros mismos. Sabes que te la jugará,-La señalé.-y merecido lo tendrás.

-Tienes toda la razón Clarke, y no me importaría que fuese así.-Me miró con cierta tristeza.- Además tengo más que de sobra a buen recaudo.

-¿Se la vas a jugar a Roan verdad?-Indagué.

-Eso no es problema tuyo.

* * *

Querer matar a Clarke es un sentimiento valido, es lo más normal del mundo querer hacerlo.

Estas de maravilla con ella, y haces algo, un pequeño gesto del que ni te das cuenta pero que le ha dado la vuelta por completo a la situación. Pierde su interés en ti y se lo presta totalmente a la camarera que acaba de conocer, no del todo, solo hasta que piensa que es suficiente castigo y te hace sonreír para que lo sepas.

-De verdad que es el mejor pastel de carne que he probado. ¿Quieres?-Me ofreció un trozo.

-Acabas de salir de la cárcel, tú opinión no es muy valida Clarke.

La rubia me enseño el dedo corazón haciéndolo girar sobre sí mismo, de forma casi lasciva mientras masticaba con la boca totalmente llena.

-¿Interrumpimos?

¡Mierda!

Dos hombres aparecieron ante la mesa y cada uno se sentó al lado de una de nosotras, arrinconándonos contra el ventanal de cristal.

-Trato de follarme a esta belleza pero es muy estrecha.-Soltó Clarke.

-Que graciosa la rubia. Lexa no queremos problemas.-Habló uno de ellos con toda la tranquilidad del mundo.-Así que cuando os acabéis la comida, los cuatro nos levantaremos, pagareis, dejareis propina y saldremos sin llamar la atención. No te preocupes, Ontari solo quiere el dinero, y a ti te quiere viva.

-Bueno muchachos.-Espetó Clarke.-Yo también quiero mi dinero y como no sé de que coño estáis hablando una vez lo tenga me voy. Así que morena de aquí no me muevo hasta que me pagues…-Calculó.-te he traído hasta mitad de camino, la mitad de lo que pensaras pagarme esta bien.-Estiró sus pies colocando sus sucias botas de cowboy sobre mis muslos alzando ambas cejas.

-El trató era que te pagaba si me llevabas a mi destino.-Murmuré entre dientes.

-No creo que vayas muy lejos.-Clarke no dejaba de mirar hacia sus botas y de mover las cejas. Como si tratara de decirme algo.-Mi dinero y me voy como si aquí no hubiera pasado nada.

-Creo que que tú tampoco te vas a ninguna parte rubia.

De repente entraron tres atracadores a la cafetería, desconcertándonos a todos.

Dos de ellos empezaron a recorrer las mesas, obligando a punta de pistola a que los clientes depositaran carteras y joyas en una bolsa. Mientras el tercer hombre mantenía a la camarera en la mira de su arma.

Entonces vino a mi mente, Clarke siempre llevaba una navaja mariposa en su bota derecha. Metí la mano con cuidado mientras todos no dejaban de observar a los atracadores.

Entonces la cocinera del local, la tal Indra salió de la cocina con una escopeta recortada disparando al techo como aviso para intimidar a aquellos hombres.

Cuando el disparo hizo cundir el pánico entre los comensales, con un rápido movimiento de muñeca abrí la navaja y se la clave al hombre de mi lado que no dudo en forcejear conmigo al percatarse. Me lancé por encima de él tratando de huir pero no dejaba de agarrarme.

Se acababa de iniciar un tiroteo entre las regentes del local y los ladrones ya que uno de ellos había sido herido al intentar huir. Los clientes permanecían agachados en el suelo o debajo de mesas.

-Morena.-Clarke me lanzó su arma que se deslizó por el suelo hasta mis manos.

No sabia en que momento se había lanzado ella también al suelo.

Le di una patada en la cara al hombre que trataba de cogerme y luego le disparé. Había perdido de vista a Clarke y me metí tras la barra.

De inmediato el cañón de una glock se posó ante mi cara, Octavia me estaba apuntando.

-Estoy con vosotras.-Levanté ligeramente las manos.-Podemos ayudarnos mutuamente.-Aquello pareció convencerla.

-¡Era mi hermano!-Escuché gritar mientras descargaban un cargador contra la barra.

La jarra del café estalló, los cristales volaban en mil pedazos mientras el contenido se desparramaba.

Cuando se quedo sin balas Octavia se asomó por encima la barra y le disparó a las piernas con precisión. Yo habia salido de mi escondite para acabar con el otro hombre de Ontari pero este ya yacía en el suelo. El tercer atracador había huido con el botín.

-¡Clarke!-Grité preocupada tratando de encontrarla.-Clarke.-El corazón se me detuvo en seco al verla en el suelo.-Hey rubia.-Me acerque arrodillándome ante ella y traté de darle la vuelta.

-Espera.-Dijo con un leve gruñido dolorido.-¿Recuerdas cuando vimos _Pulp Fiction_?-Sonrió a medias y yo también lo hice, asintiendo mientras mis ojos se bañaban reteniendo unas lágrimas.-¿Recuerdas como me reí con el chiste de los tomates?-Pese a su voz agónica reí en un suspiró, ese chiste era malo de cojones y sin embargo Clarke no pudo para de reír y repetirlo.

-Joder Clarke, no creo que sea momento para eso.-Aparté unos mechones de su rostro.-¿Donde te han dado?

-¡Catch up!-Se dio la vuelta y sentí el impacto de la salsa sobre mí.-Te dije que sé cuidarme sola, siempre ha sido así.-Echó una mirada al suelo y yo la seguí viendo al otro hombre muerto por un disparo.-Creo que nunca sabes de lo que eres capaz de hacer hasta que te ves en la obligación de hacerlo.-Estaba demasiado seria de repente.

No, no era nada fácil. Podía sentir perfectamente lo que ahora sentía Clarke, una sensación de la que jamás puedes huir, acostumbrarte sí, pero jamás se borrará.

-Tenias miedo.-Traté de excusarla.

-No.-Negó lentamente.-Debía hacerlo.

-¿Clarke?-Abrí los ojos de par en par.-Estas sangrando.-Cogí un par de servilletas de tela y las presioné en su abdomen.

* * *

 _ **He vuelto. Siento la espera pero necesitaba desconectar de todo hasta encontrar mi ruta. Nos vamos leyendo corazones.**_

 _ **Twitter: saritasegval**_


	8. Chapter 8

_-Me quedan solo cien pavos, Lex.-No soportaba cuando me ignoraba.-¡Lexa!_

 _-¿Qué?-Se giró lentamente desafiante por mi grito.-Ya te he oído, no me grites._

 _-¿Cuanto dinero te queda?-Pregunté más calmada para no iniciar una pelea, aunque siempre que peleábamos terminábamos follando. Bueno tal vez… no era mala idea continuar con los gritos._

 _-¿Doscientos?-Se encogió de hombros.-Tal vez menos.-Comentó despreocupada desde la cama._

 _Suspiré tirándome a su lado y la miré, perdiéndome en el verde de sus ojos._

 _Yo siempre había sido una loba solitaria, y ahora en ese bosque que era su mirada me daba cuenta que nunca más volvería a ser así. Que lo cambiaría todo por continuar a su lado._

 _Era una estupidez, pese a la calidez de su cuerpo su alma era fría. Pero mientras esto continuará yo no tendría queja alguna, podría aprovecharse lo que quisiera de mí que me mantendría junto a ella._

 _De loba solitaria a perro fiel, las vueltas que da la vida._

 _-¿Te gustan los lagos?_

 _-¿Qué?-Me miró confusa._

 _-De pequeña solía pescar, siempre soñé con vivir junto a un lago._

 _-¿En una mansión?-Preguntó divertida._

 _-En una choza.-Estalló a reír, pero esta vez fui yo quien la ignoró.-Alejada de la mierda del mundo, vivir en paz conmigo misma. Pescar, cazar, cocinar en una hoguera…_

 _-Para Clarke.-No podía dejar de reír.-Ahora sé porque te gustan tanto las camisas a cuadros.-Se burló._

 _-Paso de tu cara.-Fijé la vista en el techo.-No lo entenderías, jamás lo entenderás porque nunca has sido libre._

 _-¿Y tú sí?_

 _-Cada vez que cabalgo a Wanheda tratando de alejarme de todo._

 _-¿Y de mí?-Se sentó a horcajadas en mi estomago aprisionando mis manos sobre mi cabeza.-¿Quieres alejarte de mí, Clarke?-Tentó mis labios.-¿O prefieres cabalgarme como a tu moto?_

 _-Pero luego hay que trabajar…_

 _-Aja.-Me cerró la boca con un beso y me di la vuelta con ella entre brazos, tumbándola en la cama.  
_

* * *

-¡Joder! ¡Me cago en la puta madre que me parió! ¡Coño!

No podía parar de gritar de dolor hasta que empezó a consumir mis fuerzas.

-Clarke por favor no cierres los ojos.-Me suplico Lexa agarrando con fuerza mi mandíbula, obligándome a mirarla.-Quédate aquí conmigo. ¿Me oyes?-Eso sonó más a una orden que a un ruego.

Sentía el ardor, un quemazón en mi vientre que no sabia situar con exactitud. Estábamos en la caravana de Indra, la cocinera de la cafetería.

Lexa trataba de parar la hemorragia presionando todavía las servilletas de tela sobre mí. Y yo no podía dejar de gruñir, cada vez con menos aliento, pero joder, nunca había sentido un dolor físico como ese. Un dolor que me agotaba.

-Iba a dispararte.-Murmuré.

-¿Qué?-Lexa frunció el ceño clavándome sus ojos.

-Habías apuñalado a ese tío, y estabais forcejeando.-Me costaba hablar, iba combinando palabras y jadeos.-Su compañero saco el arma para dispararte pero me adelante. No tengo tan buena puntería como tú y pudo devolverme el disparo.-Traté de reír, pero dolía, escocia demasiado.-No tenia miedo, yo no le temo a la muerte. Solo trataba de protegerte.

Sí, había matado por ella y volvería a hacerlo sin dudarlo. Joder, la quería a pesar de toda la mierda.

-Clarke…-Presionó su frente contra la mía.

-Vete.-Le pedí cuando sus ojos empezaron a gotear, empapándome la cara. Negó sobre mi frente.

-No.-Aspiró con su nariz.-No te voy a dejar Clarke, no hasta que me lleves a mi destino.

-Que reconfortante.-Sonrió a medias.-Lex, la policía estará al caer…

-Pues esta vez acabaremos juntas en la cárcel.

-Nadie va ir a la cárcel.-Apareció Octavia con un botiquín.-Han entrado armados en nuestro local, nos hemos defendido simplemente.-Apartó las manos de Lexa y retiró las servilletas.-¿Quieres una copa?-Rasgó mi camiseta exponiendo mi cuerpo.

-¡Oh!-Arrugué la cara de dolor cuando me reí y Lexa me miró confusa.-Primero me invita a una copa y luego me desnuda.-Rodó los ojos.

-Creo que estas mejor de lo que parece.-Dijo Lexa asomándose por la ventana.-La policía esta…

-Tranquilas,-La interrumpió Octavia.-mi hermano, Bellamy esta al mando. Lo del trago iba en serio rubia.-Me pasó una botella, seguramente de algún licor casero que rellenaba aquella botella de plástico que alguna vez fue de agua.

Yo solo pude gruñir cuando la camarera empezó a hurgar en mi interior y no de la forma que deseaba.

¿Anestesia? Bebí tanto y tan rápido que pude sentirme mareada de inmediato. Y nada bueno pasaba por mi mente con aquella chica y su rostro tan cerca de… Cerré los ojos echando la cabeza hacia atrás. Podía sentir cada puntada de la aguja, entrando y saliendo, como el hilo corría por mi carne.

Me estaba poniendo cachonda… y todo daba vueltas, me sentía muy mareada.

-Creo que ya estoy lista para tatuarme.-Las dos morenas rieron.

-He drogado el licor.-Confesó Octavia.

Y todo se volvió una puta fantasía de colores, con Octavia y Lexa acariciando mi cuerpo... no tenia mucho sentido pero me deje llevar...

* * *

Clarke se había dormido, Octavia había metido algún tipo de medicina o droga en el alcohol. No quise preguntar, pero sí asegurarme que mi rubia seguía bien. Así que me tumbe a su lado, velando su descanso.

Estaba tan guapa dormida dulce y profundamente.

He de reconocer que el licor casero de Indra, el que estaba sin adulterar por drogas era delicioso, un poco fuerte eso sí.

Cerré los ojos con fuerza y apreté los labios. Clarke, Clarke, Clarke… ¿Quien puso ese taxi en mi camino? Sonreí y acaricié su pelo.

Joder, quería a esa imprudente, insensata e impulsiva mujer.

Nunca se lo había dicho, ¿para qué? Era estúpido.

A Clarke solo le importaba Clarke, siempre había estado conmigo por el jodido interés. Interés que supe mantener despierto ofreciéndole más porcentaje de lo conseguido en cada trabajo. Hasta que terminamos repartiendo cada botín de forma equitativa.

Y ahora estaba herida, herida por haber matado para salvarme la vida. No podía mirarla con más adoración.

Esa capulla arrogante a la que se lo sudaba todo, que aprovechaba la mínima ocasión para hacerme estallar de celos. Habíamos compartido tantas vivencias que había aprendido a valorar los pequeños detalles de esa idiota, porque los tenia.

-Joderia al mundo entero por ti.

Escuché unas voces fuera de la caravana y me asomé discretamente por la ventana, sin dejarme ver, ocultándome con las cortina.

Era Octavia y el jefe de policía local. Un chico joven, de pelo negro y rizado, supuse que seria su hermano, el tal Bellamy. El chico no paraba de señalar la caravana molesto, y Octavia le cortaba el paso.

-Clarke despierta.-Toqué su hombro pero no reaccionaba.-Tenemos que irnos.

El portazo me asustó y la camarera llego hasta donde me encontraba, venia hecha una furia.

-En cuanto podáis, cuando tu amiga este mejor debéis iros.-Dijo de forma amable.-Habéis atraído a gente peligrosa a este apacible lugar.

¿Apacible? Si la cocinera tenia una puta recortada bajo el mostrador.

* * *

Me iba a estallar la cabeza, estaba aturdida. Miré a mi alrededor sin saber donde coño me encontraba.

-Lexa esta desayunando fuera.-¡Oh! Esa era la cocinera, o Rambo.-Tu herida no es grave, en un par de horas podréis iros.-Asentí.

Para hacer un pastel de carne tan delicioso esa mujer era intimidarte. Más bien me esperaba una dulce ancianita de cabello cano, a la que le encantaba cocinar. No a alguien de facciones tan duras que sabia usar una puta recortada.

Por fin apareció una cara conocida y amable.

-Tienes mejor aspecto Clarke.-Me sonrió con dulzura.

-Gano mucho cuando me despierto después de que una mujer me haya metido mano.

-Lo habrías disfrutado más si lo hubiera hecho, créeme.-Susurró Octavia alzando las cejas.

Entró Lexa con cara de pocos amigos y pidió que si nos podían dejar solas. Indra y Octavia nos concedieron esa intimidad.

-Debemos irnos,-Se asomó por la ventana.-no confió en el hermano de Octavia.-Asentí aun sin ser muy consciente de nada.-Clarke…-Bajo su vista un instante y volvió a mirarme.-Gracias.

-Volvamos a la 66.

-No, esperaran que haga eso. Nos mantendremos en esta ruta.

-Lexa te conozco como si te hubiese parido, y ellos probablemente también. Eres demasiado predecible, iremos por la 66.

Comí algo con toda la calma del mundo y nos dispusimos para partir.

-¿Vendrás para confirmarme que el pastel de carne de Indra es el mejor del país?

-Eso solo era una excusa para volverte a ver, pero lo haré.-Le guiñé un ojo.

Me gané un fugaz beso de Octavia en la comisura de los labios que me dejo estupefacta, Lexa la fulminó con la mirada.

* * *

-¿Te encuentras bien?-Tomé el rostro de Clarke entre mis manos, y esta asintió apartándolas con delicadeza.

Perdió su mirada en la carretera y se encendió un cigarro.

No sabia porque nos habíamos parado en medio de la carretera, en Amarillo. Un pequeño altar con fotos llamó mi atención y me acerque seguida de Clarke.

-Abby y Jake Griffin…-Leí bajo las fotos.-¿Son tus…

-Mis padres. Es la primera vez que vengo aquí.-Dio unos pasos hacia adelante y se agacho frente al altar.-Volvían a Nueva York después de haber hecho la misma ruta que estamos siguiendo, la 66.-Dio una calada a su cigarro y extendió la mano señalando al este.-Por ahí venia un camión que perdió el control, el remolque invadió el carril del sentido contrarió.-Se giró señalando al oeste.-Solo se salvo este reloj.-Miré el reloj que siempre iba con ella allá donde fuera.-Iban en una Indian Chief, del mismo jodido año que esta preciosidad.-Sonrió a medias.

Me quedé paralizada, Clarke apenas me había hablado de su pasado, y menos de sus padres.

Por no decir que era extraño que tuviera el mismo modelo de moto que llevaban sus padres cuando murieron. Aunque en cierta forma podría decirse que ese era su estilo, desafiando al mundo y a la muerte.

-¿Cuantos años tenias?-Pregunté con miedo a sobrepasarme

-Seis.-Dijo con voz ronca.-Desde entonces nada me había atado a la vida.

Me agaché a su lado y la abracé, terminando ambas sentadas en el suelo con nuestros brazos rodeando a la otra. No sé cuanto tiempo pasamos en esa postura, besé su hombro un par de veces. Era tan dura y tan frágil que sentía la necesidad de protegerla.

-¿Por eso siempre quisiste hacer esta ruta?-Asintió.

-Pero nuca tuve la fuerza necesaria para hacerla sola.

Y esas palabra me hicieron sentir especial.

* * *

 _ **Ya solo les queda medio camino para llegar a Los Ángeles. ¿Se declararan?**_

 _ **Twitter: saritasegval**_


	9. Chapter 9

Mi manera de ver a Clarke había cambiado, tal vez sí debía intentarlo. Joder, podíamos tener un final feliz como en todas esas mierdas de películas románticas. Bueno, quizás no un final feliz porque esos no existen en la vida real, pero sí un nuevo comienzo lejos de todo.

Ella había decidido hacer noche en medio de la nada, quería evitar zonas transitadas, ya que en esos lugares se nos había complicado un poco el viaje. Yo hubiera preferido la seguridad de un lugar habitado, antes que dormir a la intemperie en Albuquerque, Nuevo México.

Me acomode cerca de la hoguera con una manta, cuando caía el sol también lo hacia la temperatura.

-¿Donde aprendiste a encender un fuego?-Le pregunte extrañada. Vale que había utilizado un mechero, pero aun así es complicado mantener las llamas vivas.

-Soy una caja de sorpresas.-Se hizo la interesante guiñándome un ojo.-Solíamos acampar en familia.-Confesó tras unos segundos.-Supongo que he atesorado muy bien los pocos recuerdos que tengo de mis padres.

-Ven.-Le ofrecí que se resguardara conmigo, compartiendo aquella manta.-¿Te duele?-Pregunté de forma inmediata al ver como dibujaba una mueca en su cara al sentarse a mi lado sobre un tronco medio carcomido.

-No, solo es un poco molesto,-La cubrí.-me tira.

Calentamos una lata de chili con carne que Clarke había robado en un supermercado, colocándosela dentro de la chaqueta mientras yo compraba un paquete de nachos y cervezas. Había sido una chiquillada, y salimos entre risas acelerando el paso pero sin correr, hasta llegar a su moto.

-Los frijoles van hacer que durmamos calentitas.-Bromeó.

-Eres una cerda.-Respondí cuando entendí que hablaba de flatulencias, dándole un toque en el hombro.

Las anécdotas empezaron a surgir, tanto las compartidas por ambas como las sucedidas por solitario. Digamos que nos pusimos un poco al día.

-No te rías que es verdad.-Se quejó.-Todas eran horribles en la cárcel, nada que ver con las series de televisión. Tenían los dientes podridos, daba mucha repulsión.-Arrugó la cara y le dio un trago a su cerveza.

-¿Y las guardias?

-Bueno…-Se hizo la loca.-Tenia que sobrevivir allí dentro, y con las recusas no podía contar. Y menos tras partirle los pocos dientes que le quedaban a quien controlaba la movida.

Nos habíamos enrollado en aquella manta como si fuéramos parte de un burrito, cerca del calor de la hoguera para dormir. Clarke estaba al lado, para controlar que aun no se apagara y yo me limitaba a abrazarla, pues dormir en el suelo era frío, perdías rápidamente calor.

Me sentía como el crepitar del fuego que ella avivaba.

-Clarke.-Acaricié su hombro y su rostro quedo muy cerca del mio, podía sentir su aliento caliente embriagarme. Hasta que se giro rápidamente para eructar.-Buenas noches.-Me di la vuelta como pude y cerré los ojos.

Clarke era especialista en romper los momentos mágicos.

-Lexa.-Me susurró al oído acariciándolo con su nariz. No pude evitar temblar.-¿Quieres follar?

-Buenas noches Clarke.-Murmuré.

-¿Un pequeño magreo?-Insistió dejando besos en mi cuello.-Pero ten cuidado conmigo.-Su mano empezó a adentrarse por la cintura de mis pantalones.

Gruñí de forma placentera cuando sus dedos empezaron a acariciarme, hasta que empezaron a resbalar por mi intimidad ya que adentraba las yemas de sus dedos en mí para humedecerlas y arrastrarlas. Gemí, era una muerte lenta, y el universo bien sabia que Clarke no era sinónimo de delicadeza. Pero ahí estaba, tocándome como si tuviera todo el tiempo del mundo por delante.

Me desesperé, cada vez que me tenia apunto de correrme se perdía a propósito. Me revolví deshaciéndome de su mano y de la manta, que estaba tan enredada que me costó lo mio deshacer el burrito.

No estaba para delicadezas en ese momento, desabroché sus pantalones y los bajé junto a sus boxers. Un ruido salió de mi garganta al ver si delicioso coñito dispuesto para mí.

Mordí su muslo aproximándome, Clarke elevo las caderas casi al mismo tiempo en que yo me hundía en ella.

* * *

Lexa y sus putas llamadas telefónicas. Me jodía y mucho verla planear no sé qué a mis espaldas. Una llamada detrás de otra, hasta tres conté.

Quería cargármela al hombro y llevármela a una cueva, retenerla allí a mi lado aunque fuera en contra de su voluntad.

Empalme un cigarrillo con otro esperando a que terminaran sus maquinaciones.

-¿Ya has acabado?-Ignoró mi pregunta y subió a la moto detrás de mí.

 _Mujeres, todas complicadas, todas locas._

Continuamos hasta Riverside, ya estábamos en el estado de California.

Por un lado estaba deseando llegar a los putos Ángeles dejarla y pirarme para dejar de volverme loca por ella. Pero me había hecho parar de nuevo y por otro lado, deseaba que nos detuviéramos, cada parada era un poquito más de tiempo que compartir con ella. Ya podría pagarme una gran cantidad de dinero por esta tortura.

-¿Qué hacemos aquí?

-Tengo que ver a un amigo.

-Demasiados amigos tienes tú.-La seguí hasta un porche donde se detuvo para mirarme con media sonrisa.-¿Por qué me miras con esa cara de idiota?

Me ignoró y golpeó tres veces la puerta. Me encendí un cigarrillo y la puerta se abrió dejando ver a un hombre alto y moreno.

-¿Lexa?-Se sorprendió y tiró de ella al interior de la casa, me detuvo cuando iba a entrar.-Si quieres pasar apaga esa mierda.

Rodé los ojos y lancé el cigarro lejos.

-Yo también me alegro de verte Lincoln.

-Te esta buscando todo el puto mundo, ¿qué haces aquí Lexa?-Se asomo por todas las ventanas.-Sabes que no quiero problemas.

-Solo quiero una cosa, te pagaré.

El hombre suspiro resignado.

-Esta bien. ¿Completo?

-Por supuesto.-Y Lexa puso la mejor de sus sonrisas, esa que no te hacia ver más allá de su encanto.

Recorrí el salón, cotilleando todo y…

-Deja eso ahí.-Me ordeno una voz varonil. Me giré levantando las manos, joder, ni que fuera a robarle.-¿De donde la has sacado?-Me lanzó una mirada intensa.

-De la cárcel.-Rió entre dientes Lexa.-Tú haz tu trabajo y no preguntes Lincoln, como siempre.

Bajamos al sótano, todo estaba lleno de ordenadores, escáneres, impresoras de todo tipo…

-¿Nombre?-Escuché como Lincoln le preguntaba a Lexa y eso llamo mi atención.

-De eso me encargaré yo.-Respondió de forma seria.

Me fijé en lo que estaba haciendo el amigo de Lex, permiso de conducir, pasaporte… Un montón de documentación falsa con el rostro de la morena. Cierto, había quemado los otros pasaportes.

Antes de imprimir todo aquello fue Lexa quien relevo ante las pantallas a su amigo y escribió su nuevo nombre, el cual solo vio ella pues no nos dejó mirar a ninguno de los dos. Siempre tan desconfiada.

-Tu turno Clarke.-Me dijo pasando una de sus manos por mi hombro.

-No es necesario.

-Solo…-Frunció el ceño.-Quiero que tengas una vía de escape por si todo se complicara.

-Nada de esto tiene que ver conmigo. ¿Verdad?-Asintió.-Entonces no necesito una vía de escape.

* * *

Aproveche cuando Clarke se fue a dormir para tomar prestada su documentación, para que Lincoln pudiera hacer una nueva y falsa para ella.

-¿Es por ella?-Me preguntó de repente, confundiéndome.-¿Qué si es por ella que estas haciendo todo esto? Porque es una puta locura joder a la Ice Nation.

-Ellos me jodieron primero.

- _"_ _Ojo por ojo y el mundo se quedará ciego"_

-No te he pedido consejo, deja de filosofar.

Lincoln era una gran persona, a sabiendas que podría acarrearle problemas acogerme lo hizo aquella noche. Lo conocí cuando trabajaba en Nueva York, antes de que desapareciera completamente ante todos, excepto para mí. Sabia que siempre podría contar con él para abandonar esta vida, me lo había ofrecido en numerosas ocasiones antes de que la presión consiguiera que él lo hiciera. Pues nunca le había gustado trabajar para los malos, solo reunió dinero suficiente para reinventarse.

Clarke seguía dormida cuando entré en su habitación para dejar sus cosas en el sitió donde me las había encontrado. Me fijé en la mancha roja de su camiseta, la toqué sintiendo la humedad en los dedos, se le había abierto la herida.

Rebusque en el baño hasta dar con el botiquín y desperté a Clarke para que no se asustara cuando empezara a toquetearla.

-Deja que…-Quité el vendaje y las gasas que llevaba cubriendo los puntos que le había dado Octavia.-Esto esta un poco inflamado.

-Estoy bien Lex.-Acarició mi mano, la tomó y tiró de ella para que me tumbase a su lado.-Te vas a volver a ir.-Murmuró.

 _Ven conmigo._

-Sí.-Respondí cabizbaja concentrada en cubrir su herida.

-¿Donde vas? Si lo puedo saber, claro.-Suspiró.

-Al trópico.

-Eso es un tópico, Lex.

-Soy demasiado previsible. ¿No crees?-Dejé un beso en su frente y su mano se aferró a mi nuca.

-Quédate conmigo.-El azul de sus ojos brillaba.-Esta noche.-Añadió tras un largo silencio.

* * *

Había retención en la entrada de Los Ángeles, lo bueno de ir en un vehículo de dos ruedas en estas situaciones era que podía adelantar colándome entre los coches. Iba despacio, evitando arrancar algún retrovisor, o que algún capullo descuidado abriera la puerta de su lata.

Me detuve entre dos vehículos muy juntos, sin saber si podía pasar. El puño de Lexa empezó a golpearme con fuerza en el hombro.

-¡Dale gas!-Me gritó.

Me giré sin comprender y mi mirada se cruzo con la de Roan, que estaba sentado en el coche de mi derecha. Abrí gas, y sí, me lleve los retrovisores de ambos coches por delante.

Mi confusión crecía por momentos, sabia que se la iba a jugar a Roan pero ignoraba por quien lo había sustituido.

Por suerte el trafico avanzaba lentamente, y nosotras llevábamos casco. Seguramente no la había reconocido.

Me estaba poniendo nerviosa, avanzar unos metros para volver a detenerme hasta que me dejaban espacio los más considerados.

-Lexa Woods y Clarke Griffin.

Aceleré de inmediato cuando vi al agente Emerson bajando de un coche.

 _¿Qué coño…?_

Lo sabia, sabia que Lexa me iba a meter en problemas y yo idiota y acepto.

Por fin llegamos al aeropuerto y seguí a Lexa hasta los aseos.

-Mi dinero.

-Clarke…-Salió de un baño con un jersey de lana y la chaqueta de piel en brazos.

-Creo que vas a tener un poco de calor.-Negué.-Si no querías decirme donde ibas tampoco tenias que mentirme.

-Te quiero.

-¿Qué?-Me salió un gallo.

-Te amo Clarke, ya se que es una puta estupidez pero quiero que vengas conmigo a Canadá.

-¿Me has hecho cruzar todo el jodido país de punta a punta cuando tu destino estaba a unas millas?-Me reí de mi misma.-Eres increíble Lexa, y no lo digo en el buen sentido. Joder, nos podían haber matado por tu puta culpa.

-Clarke…

Me sentía completamente traicionada, pero eso era normal. ¿Qué demonios esperaba de ella?

-No. ¿Crees que puedes engañarme y a ultima hora declararte en el aeropuerto como en una película? No,-Negué efusivamente.-Dame mi dinero y me voy.

-Dime al menos si sientes lo mismo que yo.

-¿Qué más da lo que sienta?

-El dinero siempre lo has llevado encima socia, esta en las alforjas de tu moto. Tienes más que suficiente.

Reí irónica.

-Buen viaje Lexa, espero no volverte a ver.-Salí del baño.

Me encendí un cigarrillo observando mi moto aparcada, me acerqué y comprobé que era cierto. El jodido dinero estaba allí escondido y sonreí.

Me monté y pude ver como llegaba el agente Emerson junto a más policías, miré mi reloj, el avión de Lexa ya había salido. El siguiente en llegar fue Roan, pobre idiota, negué compadeciéndome de él, pobre tonto enamorado que confió en Lexa.

Y en ese momento con más del dinero que podía desear en mi posesión estaba completamente perdida. No sabia que hacer…


	10. Chapter 10

Todo había sucedido de forma precipitada: su regreso, el despertar de todo lo que guardaba mi pecho y su partida. Pensándolo bien, la habría llevado hasta el jodido fin del mundo y eso significaba seguir a su lado. Mi orgullo era más fuerte...

Pero así es la vida, parpadeas y te la pierdes, se consume como un cigarrillo en escasos minutos.

Pilote sin rumbo, dejándome arrastrar por la carretera hacia la nada. Era como un pájaro que volaba, volaba por inercia de regreso al hogar, como los salmones remontando el río para desovar… Aunque ya me sentía muerta, nada tenia sentido y ni siquiera tenia un jodido lugar al que llamar hogar.

Detuve mi Indian ante la cafetería, tenia que cumplir una promesa. Solo esperaba que no se formara otro tiroteo.

Me encendí un cigarrillo y acaricie sobre la camiseta la herida mientras daba una larga calada, tal vez necesitaba una cura. Apuré el cigarrillo hasta que Indra le dio la vuelta al cárter que indicaba que ahora se encontraba abierto.

Abrí la puerta haciendo sonar una campana que había sobre ella, Indra me miró desde detrás de la barra con cara de pocos amigos. Sonreí de forma tensa, no sabia si es que yo no le gustaba o si esa era su cara normal.

-Definitivamente tu pastel de carne es el mejor que he probado nunca.-Confesé de forma encantadora tratando de sacarle una sonrisa, pero no fue el caso.-¿Esta Octavia?

-Llega tarde.-Respondió sin más sirviéndome una taza de café.-El azúcar esta ahí.

 _El café seguro que es más dulce que tú._ Me mordí la lengua para no decírselo, no quería enfrentarme a su recortada.

Me giré en cuanto sonó la campana de la puerta, pudiendo ver a una agitada Octavia que sostenía el casco, la chaqueta, una pequeña mochila y una bolsa de supermercado.

-Lo siento Indra.-Dejó todo sobre la barra sin darse cuenta de mi presencia.-Todo lo que me has pedido.

-¿Te ha dejado tirada esa Harley?-Sus ojos brillaron al verme.

-¡Hey!-Sonrió a la vez que su brazo rodeaba mi cuello para darme dos besos de forma lenta.-Me alegra verte viva.-Golpeó suavemente mi hombro con su puño.

-Nada puede con lo que ya esta muerto.-Me miró de pies a cabeza, echo una rápida ojeada al local vacío y otra al interior de la cocina donde se había metido Indra.

Sentí uno de sus dedos rodeando el mio y tirando de mí, haciendo un leve movimiento con su cabeza.

Me introdujo en los baños y asaltó mi boca. Yo no… no solía besar así porqué sí, pero me dejé llevar, lo necesitaba, necesitaba unos labios sobre los mios, aunque no fueran los suyos.

-¿Te sientes algo más viva?-Desabrochó mis pantalones y yo con prisa hice lo mismo con los suyos.

-Sí.-Exhale sintiendo como sus dedos se metían dentro de mí sin previo aviso.

Mordí su cuello, mi mano se sentía un poco tonta, perdida en ese cuerpo. Joder, ¿esto era un gatillazo mental? Me deshice de la mano de Octavia, eso no me podía pasar mí, me arrodillé en el suelo bajando sus pantalones y ropa interior en el proceso.

Estaba deliciosa, pero… no era su sabor. ¡Joder! Puse todo el empeñó en ello, en lamer y penetrar a esa preciosa camarera. La frustración me volvía un poco violenta.

Aporrearon la puerta.

-¡Octavia!

-¡Ya voy Indra!-Eso sonaba a gemido, aunque yo sentía que fallaba algo.-¡Voy! ¡Voy… me voy…-Ahogó un grito. ¿Se había corrido?-Joder Clarke.-Su mano en mi mandíbula me alzó y volvió a asaltar mi boca, saboreándose en ella.

Era raro, había hecho que se corriera una mujer en mi boca y… no sentía nada especial. Fruncí el ceño ordenando mi ropa y volví a la barra donde Octavia ya se encontraba atendiendo tras ella.

La observe. Era guapa, estaba buena, que digo buena, era un cañón de mujer… No me di cuenta cuando me sirvió un trozo de pastel de carne.

-Gracias.-Dije de forma torpe sin saber cuanto tiempo llevaba el plato ante mí.

Llegó la hora de cerrar. Me había pasado el día entero sentada en un taburete, con la cabeza en otro mundo excepto cuando Octavia iniciaba una conversación o me servía algo más.

-Gracias por esperarme.-Sonrió mientras le ayudaba a cerrar.

No, en verdad no me había quedado a esperarla, simplemente no sabia donde ir, pero le sonreí de vuelta.

-¿Vives muy lejos?-Miré a ambos lados en busca de su moto. ¿Qué estaba haciendo? No, ahora iba a pensar cosas que no eran.

-Pues no muy lejos. ¿Me sigues? ¿Te llevo? ¿Me llevas?-Oh, ahí estaba. Asentí causando su risa.-¿Sí qué, Clarke?

-Te… sigo.

Podía desviarme en cualquier momento, pero Octavia no se merecía que la dejará tirada con lo bien que se había portado conmigo.

Aparqué mi moto al lado de la suya frente una pequeña casa muy humilde. La seguí nerviosa hacia el interior, no quería hacerlo, me robo un beso… sí, quería hacerlo. Tenia que demostrarme que podía.

-Mami.

El corazón empezó a bombearme con fuerza al ver a un niño pequeño saltando a los brazos de la camarera. Vale, eso ya había terminado por cortarme el poco rollo que sentía.

-Mi amor. ¿Qué haces despierto tan tarde?-Le revolvió el pelo.-Ahora vuelvo, voy a acostarlo.-Sonrió a medias marchándose con él en brazos.

Cotilleé el salón. ¿Qué coño hacia allí?

Una foto llamó mi atención, la cogí observándola incrédula, pues no era la primera vez que la veía en esos días.

-Es el padre de mi hijo.-Me asustó escucharla a mi espalda.-Lo conocí en Nueva York,-Tomó la foto sentándose en el sofá.-Trabajaba para gente peligrosa, como tus amigos.-Levantó la vista para mirarme.-Un día simplemente desapareció, estoy segura que lo mataron y nunca pude decirle que íbamos a ser padres.

-No.-Me miró confusa.-Lincoln esta vivo.

-¿Cómo? ¿Lo conoces?-Se levantó.

-No, Lexa… Joder, estuve con él el otro día.

-¿Qué? ¿Clarke?

-Mira no sé que paso, pero creo que tú mereces saber que esta vivo y él que tiene un hijo.-Le quité la foto de las manos y apunté la dirección de Riverside en ella.-¿Crees en el destino O?

No sé si era lo correcto pero sentía la necesidad de hacerlo.

* * *

-Tienes que irte.-Octavia me lanzó mis cosas despertándome.-Mi hermano… lo siento. Gracias por todo de verdad.

No sabia que pasaba pero me vestí rápidamente mientras Octavia me empujaba hacia la puerta.

-¿Qué pasa?

-Les ha llamado.-Abrió y me saco fuera.

-Espera.-Saqué un par de fajos y se los entregué.-Esto es para ti y para tu hijo.

-No Clarke, no puedo…

-Por las molestias.

Me subí en la moto y me alejé de allí lo más rápido posible. Pero el coche patrulla del hermano de Octavia no tardo en alcanzarme y colocarse ante mí. Era extraño, pensaba que me iba a parar así que me sorprendió que me adelantara, pero empezó a tener sentido cuando aminoró la velocidad, frenándome.

Pude ver un segundo vehículo por el retrovisor, un coche completamente oscuro que se aproximaba a gran velocidad, acorralándome y sacándome de la carretera.

Estaba demasiado aturdida para atender a razones, pero escuchaba lo que aquellas manchas decían ante mí.

-Eso no era preciso.-Espetó la mancha que por sus colores deducí que era el agente de policía.

-Bellamy coge el dinero y vete, esto no te incumbe. Gracias por la información.

-No quiero ningún cadáver en mi territorio.

-Que se vaya.

Me zarandearon, en lo que parece ser que me pusieron en pie. Poco a poco recobre todos mis sentidos aunque fingí no haberlo hecho. Ya sabéis, mirada perdida, balbuceos…

-¿Donde esta Alexandra?-Me extrajo el casco sin ninguna precaución.

Vislumbré al autor de la pregunta, Roan.

-Esa zorra seguramente este broceandose en bikini en alguna parte del Caribe.-Mentí, sí, lo hice por ella. Sabia que estaba en Canada.-Hija de puta, me la volvió a jugar.-Murmuré tratando de hacer más creíble mi papel.

Tras unos minutos de interrogatorio en el que no pudieron sacarme más que maldiciones me dejaron allí abandonada. Estaba sangrando, el accidente había hecho que se me abriera de nuevo la herida de bala. Nada grave, pero ellos lo desconocían.

Tras el tiempo adecuado de fingir en el suelo que estaba muy grave, me levante y alcance mi moto que estaba destrozada. Le quité las alforjas y llegué a duras penas a la carretera, donde empecé hacer autostop.

-Continua tu camino.-Le advertí a un hombre que no me daba buena espina, mientras lo apuntaba con mi pistola.

Al escuchar ese magnifico murmullo fui a recoger mi casco para dejarlo sobre el asfalto. Todo motero sabe que si un compañero deja el casco en el suelo es que necesita ayuda, y se aproximaba un numeroso grupo de motos.

Miré al cielo dando gracias al karma, al destino o a lo que estuviera allí arriba manejando los hilos.

-¿Tienes problemas pequeña?-Me pregunto el hombre que iba en cabeza.

Analicé sus chalecos, nombre de mc, dibujo identificativo, nombre de la ciudad a la que pertenecían… eran moteros, que demonios, seguro que buena gente. Además no veía el 1% por ningún lado.

-Un capullo me ha sacado de la carretera. Clarke.-Le tendí la mano.

-Pike, pero puedes llamarme Bastardo.-Me estrechó la mano con fuerza.-¿Te podemos llevar?

-No quiero dejarla, ya sabes…-Le hice reír pero lo entendió.

-Es tu día de suerte Clarke.-Me señaló una pick-up que estaba detenida tras las motos.-Viene con nosotros.

Muy amablemente recogieron mi moto y la cargaron en la parte trasera de la pick-up. Pedí ir el coche, pues el accidente me había dejado algo dolorida como para continuar en moto.

-Este es Jasper.-Me presentaron a mi conductor.-Pórtate bien con la señorita Clarke, o te pateara el trasero.

Rodé los ojos, apenas nos acabábamos de conocer y ya estábamos de bromas. Me senté al lado de Jasper quien se veía algo incomodo.

 _-Day after day, I will walk and I will play. But the day after today, I will stop and I will start.-_ Tarareó y yo no pude evitar subir el volumen, me encantaba.

- _Why can't I get just one kiss? Why can't I get just one kiss? There may be some things that I wouldn't miss But I look at your pants and I need a kiss. Why can't I get just one screw? Why can't I get just one screw? Believe me, I know what to do But something won't let me make love to you. Why can't I get just one fuck? Why can't I get just one fuck? I guess it's got something to do with luck But I waited my whole life for just one… Day after day, I get angry and I will say That the day is in my sight.-_ Cantamos juntos como locos.

* * *

Les pedí que me dejaran cerca de la casa de la tía Vera, no quería asustar a la mujer con aquella banda de moteros. Arrastré mi moto hasta la puerta y llamé poniendo la mejor de mis caras. Mierda, esto se le daba estupendamente a Lexa.

-¿Quien es?-Preguntó asustada entreabriendo la puerta.

-Buenas noches.-Estaba anocheciendo, ¿era lo correcto?-Me he caído con la moto y me preguntaba si seria tan amable de dejarme llamar por teléfono a una amiga.-Asomé mi cara sonriente, joder, parecía idiota sonriendo así.

-No deberías andar tu sola por ahí a estas horas.-Abrió la puerta.

-Tiene razón señora.-Pase cabizbaja.

-Llámame Vera, hija.-Asentí.-¿Ya has cenado? Deberías haber cenado.

-No señora Vera.

Llamé por teléfono y me infle a comer, tuve que desabrochar el botón de mi pantalón para poder seguir tragando. Seguro que le di la impresión de muerta de hambre, pero lo estaba y aquella cena podía ser perfectamente la ultima de mi vida. _Señor alcaide dele corriente a la sillita._

Me levanté temprano para esperar a Raven, no quise despertar a la señora Vera así que le deje una nota sobre el bonsái y… sí, también le deje dinero, por las molestias de haber usado su casa en su ausencia, su coche, dejar dos cadáveres cerca de la finca y por la ayuda brindada aquella noche.

Raven bajo de la grúa negando con la cabeza.

-No digas nada.-La señalé con el dedo y ella alzó sus brazos.

Notaba las intensas miradas de mi amiga, sabia que quería preguntármelo todo pero yo seguí fingiendo que dormía. Hasta que un brusco frenazo hizo que pusiera las manos como protección para no comerme el salpicadero.

-Sabia que estas despierta hija del mal. Ya vas largándolo todo.-Chasqueo sus dedos.-¿Te ha pagado? ¿Donde esta? ¿Por qué coño no estas con ella? ¿Qué mierda le ha pasado a tu moto?

Rodé los ojos, de verdad no quería contestar a todo aquello porque sabia la respuesta de Raven.

-Eres jodidamente gilipollas Clarke.-Golpeó mi hombro.

-¿Por qué?

-Porque la quieres puta imbécil. Y ahora puede estar el cualquier parte de Canada, ¿sabes cual es la superficie de Canada? Casi 10 000 000 km cuadrados, es el segundo país más extenso del mundo…

-Quieres dejar ya la lección de geografía.-Espeté.-Ya sé que la he perdido.-Sentencié.-Y ahora quiero hacer una parada en Jefferson.

-No vamos a parar Clarke, no nos queda nada para llegar a Nueva York.

-Necesito ir a un burdel.

-Ni de coña.

-¡Que pares!-Empezaron los gritos y Raven no se quedaba atrás.

-¡No!

-¡Raven!

-¡Clarke!

* * *

-A ti te debo un servicio.-Luna me guiño un ojo y la seguí hasta la habitación.

Raven… tenia barra libre en alcohol pagada por mí, así que no me preocupaba.

-No conseguiste conquistarla.-Me empujó sobre la cama y se sentó sobre mí.

-¿Estas estudiando?-Me levanté cogiendo un libro de su mesita.-¡Vaya! ¿Psicología?

-Es interesante.-Me quito el libro dejándolo donde estaba y me empujó hasta que mi espalda se pego de nuevo al colchón.-Como tú.-Su lengua acarició mis labios.

-No se me pone dura.

Luna rodó por la cama hasta levantarse, se colocó la bata de seda y sirvió dos copas de whisky.

-Cuéntame.-Se sentó a mi lado dejando un beso en la comisura de mi labio mientas me pasaba uno de los vasos.

-Lo pienso y me pone, no es que no me excite, sí me excita pero no… no es lo que espero.-Fruncí el ceño, ni yo me entendía.

-Las mujeres no te hacen sentir lo mismo que provoca Lexa en ti.

-Sí, me excito, soy de carne… pero ella me acariciaba y mi cuerpo temblaba. Se apoderaba hasta de mi mente y ahora mi mente esta muy difusa.

-¿La dejaste ir?-Asentí.

-Y ahora esta perdida en 10.000.000 km cuadrados, sin contar que no este en un barco en el mar, eso ampliaría el campo de búsqueda.

-¿Vas a ir a por ella?

-¿Es una locura?-Asintió divertida.-Estoy loca por ella.-Bebí y la miré de reojo.-¿Me vas a regalar el servicio?

-Yo que tú, me pondría en marcha inmediatamente.

-Déjame hacer algo por ti Luna. Puedes pagarte la carrera de psicología si te gusta o… no sé, solo gastarlo. Seguro que le darás mejor uso que yo.-Dije sacando dinero de las alforjas que me acompañaban a todos lados ahora.

-¿Clarke?

-No preguntes, ni nada. Solo quedatelo vale.-Le guiñé un ojo y la bese antes de salir.

* * *

-Hogar dulce hogar.-Raven se lanzó en el sofá.

-Arréglame la moto.-Le pedí.

-Clarke, ayer salí cagando leches para ir a recogerte al culo del mundo, no me vengas con exigencias ahora. Déjame descansar joder.

-Te odio.

-Ambas sabemos que no es cierto.

Abrí el buzón, facturas, citaciones… y una postal de un lago. Le di la vuelta extrañada y descubrí que era para mí, era su letra.

 _ **Clarke, siempre te escuché.**_


	11. THE END

Tenia que averiguar de donde procedía aquella postal pero…

-¡Clarke Griffin!-La voz del agente Emerson me hizo entregarle la postal rápidamente a Raven y soltar un…

-¡Mierda! ¿Qué quieres ahora?-Me giré de mala gana.

-¿Por casualidad el Malibú de la entrada no será el mio?-Entró husmeando todo.

-No sé de que hablas.-Obviamente sí lo sabia, era con el que llegó Lexa. Aunque Raven ya se había ocupado de cambiarle el bastidor, y darle algunos retoques nuevos. A retoque me refiero a que lo había pintado de amarillo chillón y dos gruesas lineas negras lo atravesaban por el centro.-Ese viejo Chevy lleva aquí desde que tengo uso de razón.-Es un puto transformer.

-¿Qué le ha pasado a tu moto?-Levantó las cejas señalando el montón de chatarra.

-Me distraje mirando a una mujer y me salí de la carretera.-Sonreí.-Las mujeres son mi perdición.

* * *

Puse los ojos en blanco. Llevaba dos horas en una sala de interrogatorios y el agente Emerson no se daba por vencido.

-¿Donde esta Alexandra Woods?

-Por enésima vez… no lo sé,-Me encogí de hombros y deje caer mi frente contra la mesa.-perdida en algún lugar del Caribe, o…-Negué levantandola.-¿Hawaii?

-¿Por qué no fuiste con ella?

-Porque esa maldita perra me la volvió a jugar.-Era exasperante.-Solo me utilizó para llegar a Los Ángeles.

-¿Y el dinero?

-¿Qué dinero?

Le dio al play y en una pequeña pantalla pude ver un vídeo de Lexa confesando todo, la muy zorra lo tenia todo planeado al detalle desde el principio. Había robado a la organización más peligrosa de la costa este, todo con el propósito de hundirlos. Sonreí disimuladamente, esa era mi chica manipuladora.

-¿Y bien?

-¿Me podéis traer mi cartera?-Pedí y Emerson le asintió a uno de los policías que en pocos minutos me la entrego.-Muchas gracias.-Abrí mi cartera de piel que llevaba una calavera bordada y la vacié sobre la mesa. Desarrugué los billetes, algunos estaban hechos una bola más que plegados.-Cinco, quince, veinte, setenta, noventa, cinto noventa, doscientos cuarenta, doscientos cuarenta y uno, doscientos cuarenta y dos.-Una vez contados los billetes empecé con las monedas.-Con… diez, veinte…-Empecé a murmurar mientras contaba.-De aquí sale otro pavo. Doscientos cuarenta y tres dolares y cincuenta centavos, es todo lo que me queda de lo que me pago.

La cara estupefacta del agente Emerson me parecía muy divertida y solté una pequeña risita.

-Esto queda requisado.-Dijo seriamente metiendo el dinero en una bolsa de pruebas.-¿Cuanto te pago?-Me encogí de hombros incrementando su enfado.

-Si no se me va a acusar de nada me largo, esto es una retención ilegal.

-¿El tiroteo de la cafetería?

-Todo fue confuso.-Sabia que no había nada en mi contra, con el pánico que cundió nadie me vio matar a aquel hombre.

Me había levantando dispuesta a irme cuando el agente Emerson me empotró contra la pared y empezó a esposarme mientras me informaba porque se me detenía y me leía mis derechos.

-¡Joder! ¿Estas de broma verdad?

Resulta que tras salir de la cárcel debía acudir frecuentemente a comisaria los meses posteriores para firmar no sé qué. Sin contar que iba armada, al menos la pistola que llevaba en esos momentos estaba limpia y el puto limite de velocidad. Me habían captado varias cámaras de transito de todos los jodidos estados rebasando la velocidad establecida. Tecnicismos.

Tenia que mirar el lado positivo, al menos no me caería la perpetua por asesinato, tampoco contaban con el allanamiento de morada de la casa de la señora Vera, el pequeño hurto en la tienda… y de seguro que mil cosas más que en ese momento no me venían a la mente.

-Si colaboras se te levantaran todos los cargos, aunque no te libraras de los servicios comunitarios.

Y de pronto empecé a reír cuando me encerraron en la celda, si que me había caído la perpetua, pero con Lexa, estaba tan jodidamente enamorada de ella que no iba a delatarla.

-¿Y que ha hecho la comunidad por mí?-Me deje caer en uno de los bancos, haciéndome espacio entre dos prostitutas.-Me gusta tu top.-Le sonreí a una de ellas mientras le guiñaba un ojo.

-Clarke, piénsalo bien.-Insistió el agente Emerson.

-Lo he hecho.

Si delataba a Lexa seria ella la que acabaría en la cárcel, y seguramente asesinada por la Ice Nation. Esta vez era mi elección cargar con los cargos, con mis errores, solo por ella.

* * *

El tiempo de mi condena pasaba lento, como siempre, te arrebataban la vida. Me entretuve en la biblioteca, obviamente sabia que me vigilaban así que me encerré en leer libros, bueno, leer, más bien ojear libros de geografía canadiense en busca de aquel maldito lago de la postal.

Bueno, hay algo que sí leía. Las cartas que recibía de los amigos que había hecho en la ruta, era extraño pero hay personas que en un instante se convierten en importantes después de aparecer de forma inesperada.

 _Querida Clarke, me he enterado de tu traspie con la justicia, bueno no niego que no me sorprende, lo bueno es que no ha sido peor. No imaginas lo inmensamente agradecida que me siento porque aparecieras en mi camino. Busqué a Lincoln, y he de decirte que ahora somos una familia feliz como soñé cuando supe que iba a tener un hijo suyo._

 _Quiero hacerte saber también que aquí tienes una amiga para lo que necesites. La historia es complicada para ser escrita, si un día volvemos a vernos te la contare entre unas buenas cervezas._

 _Octavia._

Esa carta me hizo sentirme de una forma indescriptible, había hecho algo bueno por alguien desinteresadamente y me sentía tan rica por ello.

 _El mundo te retiene pero sé que vas a continuar luchando por lo que amas. Porque eres una puta loca Clarke, por suerte dentro de un par de años ya habré terminado la carrera de psicología y podre tratarte. ¿Quien en su sano juicio regala dinero? Por cierto necesito que me pongas en tu lista de visitas para el vis a vis._

 _Luna._

Oh sí, lo hice. Luna vino muchas veces a visitarme, hablamos, follamos… dos años encerrada, mi cuerpo tenia necesidades que no iba a cubrir con esas reclusas que seguro que me contagiaban una ets o algo peor.

Finalmente la Ice Nation cayó. Fue extenderse el la calle el rumor que alguien les había robado y había salido impune y los peones se fueron retirando dejando desprotegida a la reina. Pero la calle es la calle y ya había un nuevo grupo controlando todo el cotarro.

Me daba igual, solo esperaba que nadie me asesinara mientras dormía en mi celda.

* * *

Dos años después volví a salir de aquel maldito y apestoso agujero. Esta vez Raven ya me esperaba en la puerta y para recochineo lo hacia sentada en el techo del Chevy Malibú de Emerson, no puede evitar reír mientras negaba.

-¡Hola muñeca!

-Bienvenida al mundo nuevamente rubia.

-Me acabo de imaginar saliendo de una enorme vagina, mientras pataleo y voy recubierta de algo viscoso.-Raven rió.

Sigues igual de cerda que siempre.-De un saltó bajo y me abrazó.-Todo tuyo.-Lanzó las llaves al aire y las atrape.-¿Una birra?

-Sí por favor.-Lancé mis cosas al maletero y subí haciendo ronronear aquel motor.-Esta vez invito yo.-Le guiñé un ojo de forma cómplice.

Reímos mientras salíamos de allí.

Por supuesto que me quedaba mucha pasta todavía, aunque hubiera jugado a hermana de la caridad repartiéndola a diestra y siniestra.

Quien dice una cerveza dice una docena, y haber estado dos años sin una pizca de alcohol no ayudo a mantenerme en pie. Raven me saco del bar cuando empecé a buscar pelea con aquellos hombretones rudos.

-¿Rubia, estas buscando que te encierren de nuevo?

* * *

Lo mejor de la cerveza es que no te deja resaca, al menos a mí. Excepto porque Raven encontró una manera de despertarme, haciendo mucho ruido.

Perdí el culo, rodé en el sofá cayendo al suelo y gateé deprisa tratando de ponerme en pie para bajar al garaje. Me deslicé por la entrada y no pude creer lo que estaba viendo, lo que estaba oyendo.

-¿Es…-Mis ojos se abrieron como platos.

-Wanheda. Tuve que pillarte pasta para reconstruirla…

-Lo que fuera necesario.-Negué restándole importancia y caí de rodillas ante mi moto.-¡Oh, nena!-La acaricie.-Cuanto lo siento pequeña.-Besé su bonito deposito.-Nos vamos de aventura, algo tranquilito, tú y yo solas bebe.

-¿Ya sabes donde queda el maldito lago?-Raven me entrego la postal.

-Aja.-Asentí.-Pero tendría que matarte si te lo digo.-Le guiñé un ojo.

-Te echaré de menos idiota.-Se lanzó sobre mí y terminamos en el suelo.-¿Vendrás a verme?

-Bueno…-Fruncí el ceño.-Hace dos años que recibí la postal,-La observe.-ni siquiera sé si ella sigue allí.

-Búscala, y si no la encuentras solo vuelve, ella sabe donde encontrarte.-Me dio un pico y se levantó.-Sabes que me encanta jugar a _Fast & furi_ _o_ _us_ contigo.-Me tendió la mano para ayudarme a levantarme.

Cuando lo hice la levante en brazos y la cubrí de besos.

* * *

Le entregué a Raven la mitad del dinero, era mi socia y lo había guardado durante dos años, lo merecía. Además no me hacia tan feliz como pensaba que lo haría.

Me subí en mi pequeña con dirección norte, descubriendo cada paisaje, cada olor, colores nuevos… era libre de nuevo. Y el viento fresco era sensacional.

Nueve horas y media me separaban de mi destino, hice alguna que otra parada tanto para descansar como para asegurarme de que nadie me seguía. Estaba un poco paranoica pero al fin y al cabo era normal con todo lo que había sucedido.

Finalmente llegué a Black Lake, era hermoso pero… ¿Qué debía hacer ahora? ¿Preguntar casa por casa? Joder, el lago era enorme.

Paseé esperando que el destino la pusiera frente a mí, fui al pueblo a comer, comí dunuts bajo la mirada divertida de un niño. Sonreí al dame cuenta, me estaba comiendo una caja llena de donuts de todos los colores y sabores, acompañándolos con un batido de plátano y chocolate. Le ofrecí uno a aquel niño. Todos saben lo amables que son los canadienses.

-Gracias, ¿te importa si cojo este?-Negué sonriendo y el niño rubio lo cogió.-No te había visto nuca por aquí.

-Estoy de paso con mi moto.-Señalé mi Indian que estaba fuera aparcada.

-¿No prefieres una Harley?

-No.-Negué.-¿Sabes por qué?-El niño negó lentamente interesado.-Porque todos tienen una o quieren una, por eso.

-Entiendo, no quieres ser como el resto del mundo.

-¡Aden!-Una mujer llamó al niño mientras se acercaba hasta nosotros.-Disculpa si te ha molestado.-Me sonrió.-Aquí nos conocemos todos y este muchacho es muy curioso con los turistas.-Le zarandeó la mano divertida.

-Tu acento…-Fruncí el ceño.-Tú eres de Nueva York.

Su cara paso de la sorpresa al terror.

-Tenemos que irnos.-Se apresuró a hacerlo.

-¡Espera!-Los iba a alcanzar en la calle pero la mujer había dado media vuelta y me choqué de morros con ella.

-¿Es tu moto?-Asentí.-¿Eres Clarke?-Asomó una sonrisa en ella al decir mi nombre. Ahora era yo la que tenia dudas de responder, seguramente vi el pánico en mi rostro.-Soy Anya.-Me tendió la mano pero mi confusión seguía creciendo.-¡Oh dios mio! Seguro que ni te acuerdas de mí, yo tampoco te recordaba pero Lexa no dejaba de hablar de ti.

-¿Conoces a Lexa?-Mi impaciencia causo su diversión.

-Sí, de hecho nosotros estábamos presentes el día que os conocisteis, tú nos llevaste al aeropuerto.

Quería ser amable, pero me daba exactamente igual quien era ella y de que nos conocíamos.

-¿Y Lexa? ¿Donde esta?

Anya volvió a reír y me dijo que la siguiera. Ella subió en su pick up, yo le puse mi casco a Aden que había insistido en subir en mi moto y seguimos a su madre. Nos alejamos del pueblo, adentrándonos en el bosque hasta detenernos en una cabaña de madrera frente al lago, bastante alejada del resto de las que habían por allí.

El corazón se me iba a salir por la boca cuando eche una carrera con Aden hasta la puerta, llamamos repetidas veces sin obtener respuesta.

-Habrá salido.-Me dijo Anya y asentí controlando mis emociones.-Nosotros tenemos que irnos, ¿quieres…

-La esperaré.

Estaba anocheciendo y hacia un frío de cojones, así que hice algo que se me daba estupendamente. Forcé la cerradura de la cabaña de Lexa y entre a esperarla dentro. Estaba algo decepcionada con el reencuentro que aun no se había efectuado.

Me encendí un cigarrillo molesta, no había ningún cenicero a mano así que me senté en la cocina y deje caer la ceniza en el fregadero.

* * *

Aquel día salí a pescar con unos buenos amigos que había hecho, nos alejamos bastante de la orilla.

Al principio de llegar aquí pescar me parecía de lo más aburrido, así que perdía mi mente pensando en que tal vez Clarke nunca me amo de verdad, pasaba el tiempo y ella no acudía a mí. Y… ¿como podía ser esta perdida de tiempo la mayor de sus ilusiones? Luego llegó la emoción cuando un pez picaba mi anzuelo, poco a poco llego la conexión con esa manera de vivir. Era mi comida, comida con la que yo había luchado hasta sacarla fuera del agua, era una victoria deliciosa.

Luego de pescar nos fuimos a beber, cuando los chicos se pasaban bebiendo empezaban a tirarme los trastos. No entendían que yo no necesitaba nada ni a nadie. Me fui antes de que se volvieran pesados y mis alarmas saltaron al ver la cerradura de mi casa forzada.

Sostuve mi caña a modo de bate, con el carrete por delante. Me adentré en la casa buscando algún rastro o sonido sospechoso, toda la casa apestaba a tabaco. Al entrar a la cocina vi a alguien preparándose un sándwich y no lo dude dos veces antes de golpearle en el momento que se giraba y distinguiendo a Clarke. Pero fue tarde.

-¡La puta madre que te parió!-Se echo las manos a la cara.-¡Joder! ¿Así me recibes después de tanto tiempo?-Corrí hasta ella dejando caer las cañas y me detuve antes de abrazarla y besarla, disimule examinado su ceja que sangraba como si no hubiera mañana.

-Me alegro de verte Clarke.-Cogí el rollo de papel de cocina, rompí varias hojas y prácticamente se las estampé contra la ceja.

-¡Ah!-Se quejó pero la ignoré mientras sacaba el botiquín, limpié su herida. Sentía sus ojos celestes clavados fijamente sobre mí así que me decidí a enfrentarlos y las mariposas revolotearon en mi cuerpo.-¿Llego tarde?-Preguntó con voz ronca.-¿Ya no me quieres aquí?

-Hace dos años que…

-Que termine presa nuevamente por tu culpa.-Me interrumpió y aquello sin duda me sorprendió.

-¿Y vienes hacerme la vida imposible por ello? ¿A culparme de tus errores? ¿A…

No me dejo terminar, aprovechando que tenia la boca abierta me beso, profunda y apasionadamente. Me robó el aliento y su lengua hizo lo propio con mi razón.

-Vengo porque soy tuya.-Volvió a sellar nuestros labios.-Porque quiero que seas mía, ahora mismo.-Sus manos me tomaron de los muslos y me levantaron a la vez que yo rodeaba su cintura con mis piernas.

-Soy tuya Clarke.

Nos golpeamos en cada mueble, esquina, puerta, pared tratando de llegar a la cama. Clarke tenia escusa porque no conocía la casa, y yo… bueno mi mente estaba demasiado cegada en ese momento como para recordar el mobiliario.

Fue rápido, habían cosas que nunca cambiaban y la fogosidad de Clarke era una de ellas.

Suspiré tendida en la cama completamente desnuda, esperaba que ella se encendiera su cigarrillo pero en lugar de eso me abrazó y beso mi mandíbula.

-¿Y ahora?-No quería que todo volviera a ser una locura, estimaba la tranquilidad con la que vivía ahora.

Nos miramos sonriendo.

-Yo cazar oso para ti mujer,-Se golpeó el pecho.-tu limpiar cueva y hacer ñaca ñaca conmigo siempre que yo querer.-Se ganó un empujón de mi parte pero no pude evitar reír.

-Yo he traído comida, tú mi querida cavernícola-Le di un beso rápido.-haz fuego y cocínala.

-Pero si tienes cocina...

Y así a la luz de las llamas y compartiendo unos peces nos pusimos al día. Tuve que quitarle las espinas a los pescados que se comía Clarke, era una puta inútil cuando se trataba de paciencia, pero sonreí.

Tenia todo lo que podía querer al alcance de la mano, eso era Clarke recostada sobre mis piernas viendo las estrellas.

-¿Te quedaras?-Enfocó sus ojos hacia mí.

-No podrás deshacerte de mí nena.-Tiró de mi camiseta buscando un beso.

 _THE END_


End file.
